


Discord One shots.

by OTPGirl



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amputation, Angst, Character Death, Child Death, Child In Danger, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark relationship, Decapitation, Disfiguration, Fire, Forced Marriage, Gardening Crimes, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Infidelity, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Off Screen Suicide, Other, Period-Typical Homophobia, Phantom of the Opera AU, Suicide Attempt, Tag will update as we go, Torture, burned to death, f- slur, open endings, spousal abuse, these are not all connected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 43,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: A collection of one-shots I have written on Discord put in one easy to access fic.
Relationships: Howard Goodman/Bob Morris, Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega/DMA, Richard Big/Agent Curt Mega, Wilbur Cross/John McNamara, Wilbur Cross/Xander Lee/John McNamara, Xander Lee/John McNamara
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. Author Note

Hello all! 

Recently I was feeling bad, like I haven't produced enough content even though I knew I have. So what I did is I went through a few of the Discord servers I'm in and copied all of my one-shots (most of them being angst) since June over onto a word document I am currently sitting at over 144 pages. So I decided to share them here. 

Some of them are just concepts as short as a paragraph or two, while some of them are fully thought out and realized ideas coming in at around 10 pages. This is going to updated pretty often and tags shall be updated accordingly. Please do not use any of my ideas or concepts without my permission. 

With all of that said, have fun and enjoy with me!

-Fe  
Tumblr: Ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobehappyok


	2. SAF is a coma dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if SAF was a coma dream?

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega is the focus (other mentioned).

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour

Warnings: Talks about/ deals with comas and death.

What if Curt didn't have a bulletproof vest on when Cynthia shot him, so the rest of SAF is a dream Curt has while in a coma while his body tries to fight to stay alive, and his brain lowly starts to give up. 

Curt wishes so desperately that Owen is alive, so his brain makes it happen in this dream, but Curt hates himself so much for what happened, so Owen would hate him too.

"Hell, I'm sure I spent more time hating you than you did."

Torture Tango? Curt starts to flatline, and the nurses have to use the crash cart to save him.

Curt shoots Owen? That's when they finally decide they have to pull the plug.

Tatiana? He saw her, but doesn't know enough to fully characterize her, so she blends with Curts head nurse that he can hear even if he doesn't register it.

Von Nazi? Curt's brain just wants to kill nazis because.

Spy dance? Curt's brain giving him a single happy moment with him and his friends as he slowly slips away.

  
Curt's dying brain: Hey, that DMA guy seems to really hate you.   
Curt's dying brain:..... bet that's Owen.


	3. Curt thinks Owen is cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt thinks that Owen is cheating on him, or worse, using Curt to cheat on someone else.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour.

Warnings: Suspected infidelity, insecurity.

Owen has to seduce/sleep with an heiress at a gala for a mission. It's not a mission that he and Curt are on together, so he doesn't mention it to Curt. 

Cynthia sends Curt to the gala, neither knowing Owen will be there, as protection for an important American diplomat. He scans the crowd and sees Owen, a beautiful woman hanging off his arm, making him laugh. He's giving her the smile that he's only ever seen Owen direct at him before. It's full of warmth and kindness and... Love.

Curt thinks Owen is cheating on him. Or worse, Owen was using him to cheat.

He sees Owen kiss her, and sees her giddily pulling him out of the room, and Owen isn't protesting. That confirms it for him.

Sees them coming back later, her hair a bit messed up, and Owen has a lipstick smudge sticking out from the collar of his shirt. Curt sticks to the shadows mostly, and somehow, Owen doesn't see him.

The next time they run into each other on a mission, Curt is cold. Owen thinks that maybe he just taking the mission seriously, so he doesn't comment. Once they're alone, Owen pulls him in for a kiss (and hopefully more), but Curt pushes him away and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owen wasn't cheating incase that wasn't clear. Curt is just inscure.


	4. Non-Spy Soulmates AU:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt and Owen are not spies, but they are soulmates.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour.

Warnings: Off screen non-explicit suicide.

Non-Spying Au, where Soulmates are real, and Curt and Owen are most certainly soul mates. In this world, you see the world in black and white until you meet your soul mate, then you see the world in full color. But once your soul mate dies, the world goes back into black and white.

Curt is at work just having a normal day when all the color disappears. He rushes home, this has to be a mistake, this can’t… this can’t be happening!  
  
Owen had been struggling with depression all his life due to all the pressures his parents put on him growing up. He’s been recently going through a rougher time, but he was working through it! He was! He told Curt that he was getting better! He- he wouldn’t.

That’s the day Curt lost his soul mate due to the demons that Curt couldn’t help him face. 


	5. MI6 finds out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MI6 finds out the truth about their agent.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour, Cynthia Huston.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour.

Warnings: Period Typical Homophobia.

Owen has been discovered by MI6 to be gay, and they correctly assume that he's sleeping with Curt Mega. If Owen gives up Curt, confirm that A.S.S's best agent is a homosexual, Owen can keep his job, and all of this will go away.

However, if he does not, well, the laws are quite clear as to what has to happen now.

MI6 had been suspecting Owen of this for a while, so they had another agent trail Owen on one of his missions, and that agent managed to get photos of him in more than one compromising position, but the other person's face is obscured. They have absolutely no doubt that it's Mega, but they need Owen to confirm. 

They lock Owen in an interrogation room, one that Owen himself has used to extract information from an enemy before, and they give him 24 hours to make his discission. 

Owen is caught fighting a war between his mind and his heart. His mind tells him to give Curt up. Cynthia will protect him. Owen doesn't have anyone like that in his corner, and this will ruin his life, if he manages to survive this. 

But his heart tells him to protect Curt, no matter what it costs him. Curt is the most important thing in his life, really one of the only good things. Can Owen really condemn him to a horrible fate on the chance that Cynthia might protect him? What if she can't? The American laws on this are no better than the British ones. 

The 24hr is up, and his boss enters the room, asking Owen if he's made a decision, and he has.

"Last chance Carvour, who is the other person in the photos?"  
"Just a random guy I met on the mission."

News travels fast to ASS, and Curt gets called into Cythina's office. The woman looks almost nervous, and that puts Curt on edge immediately. 

"What's going on?"

"Carvour was found out to be a homosexual." Curt's world seems to freeze, and his eyes go wide, he opens his mouth to speak, but Cynthia cut's him off. 

"He didn't burn you, so don't worry." Curt's mouth snaps shut, and he looks ready to bolt. He always thought that Cynthia might suspect something was off, but never dreamed she knew the full truth. 

Curt goes on an unofficial mission to break Agent Owen Carvour out of MI6 custody and bring him back to the United States. 

When Curt gets there, Owen has been locked in a cell for two days, not given any food. But when Owen sees Curt, he panics, thinking this means they got him too.

"Curt? You- you can't be here!" Owen is clearly weak due to the stress and not eating. He shifts slightly, making the cuffs around his wrists jingle.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here." Curt speaks quietly and kneels next to Owen, pulling out his lock picking tools.

"Curt... they know." Owen places a few shaky fingers on top of one of Curt's hands, an apology clear in his voice. 

"I know. It's all going to be okay." Curt reassures him, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Owen's for a moment before forcing his attention back on the cuffs. 

Curt gets him out of there and back to the US. The director of MI6 calls Cynthia in a rage, swearing at her and demanding that they return Owen to them. He's their agent, and they are going to punish him as they see fit.

Cynthia plays dumb, saying she has no idea what he's talking about. Agent Mega is sitting in the infirmary, recovering from his last mission, and most certainly didn't just fly to England to break one of MI6's agents out of their custody.

Had MI6 had Owen for more than just a few days, the damage they could have infected on Owen could have been much, much worse. As it is, Owen is battered, but not broken. He's still Owen. 

Curt takes Owen straight to his little apartment, not even stopping at A.S.S first, and the very first thing Owen want's to do is take a shower. Not eat, not sleep, take a shower. 

Owen is in there for a while, and Curt starts to get worried. He puts his ear up to the door and hears Owen sobbing. Curt goes in after knocking and getting no answer. He finds Owen on the floor of the shower curled in a ball, under the water, still wet.

Curt sits next to him, and Owen leans against him, his head on Curt's shoulder. 

"I can't believe they would turn on me like that. I thought they had my back." Owen doesn't sound sad, he doesn't sound angry, he just sounds empty. 

"I'm sorry, Owen. I... I can't even imagine."

Curt takes a few days off from A.S.S. to just be with Owen. He knows that his lover needs him right now, needs to know that he's still loved.   
Cynthia offers Owen a job, telling her that she doesn't care what he and Curt do in their free time, just as long as they aren't too obvious about it that other agents catch on. He thanks her for the offer, but turns her down. He can't trust that an agency will have his back, not after what his last one planned to do to him. 

She tells him she understands and promises that his and Curt's secret is safe with her, and she's going to do everything she can to keep MI6 from getting their hands on Owen again. 

Owen lives in fear for longer than he would like to admit. He's afraid every day when he wakes up that this will be the day MI6 shows up and kills Curt before dragging him back to England. 

But as months fade away into years, the fear begins to disappear. One day Curt retires from spying, and the two of them get to spend the rest of their lives together doing whatever they want, with no one to answer to. 


	6. Chimera has both Curt and Owen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Curt and Owen are both taken by Chimera.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour.

Warnings: Manipulation, mentions of torture, death.

Chimera has both Curt and Owen. After about a week of them torturing him, they convince Owen that Curt is dead. 

Curt is actually alive, and they haven't laid a finger on him. They have him in a cell, the audio of Owen's cell being streamed into his so he hears everything. 

Including the way he begs for death after he thinks Curt is dead.

Curt miraculously manages to overpower one of the agents who brings him food and searches the building for Owen, taking out anyone he comes across. He finally finds Owen on the complete opposite of the building that Curt had been kept in. He kneels next to Owen, untying him. 

"Owen, we're going to get out of here, okay?" But Owen doesn't answer. He doesn't even acknowledge Curt. He just stares blankly ahead, a faraway look in his eyes.

The door slams shut behind Curt, and he whips his head over to look at the now-closed door. 

"You didn't really think that we were going to let you escape, did you, Mr. Mega? We just wanted you to see what we did to your lover before we killed you both." A voice speaks from a speaker in the top corner of the room. 

The room starts to fill with gas. Curt tries to hold his breath as long as possible, but eventually, he has to breathe. He feels the gas fill up his lungs and he coughs violently, faintly hearing Owen begin coughing as well. 

He falls to the ground, losing consciousness as his hand falls outstretched, mere inches from Owen's. The last thing Curt sees before his eyes close for the last time is recognition light up in Owen's eyes as he struggles to breathe through the gas.


	7. Spies Are Forever/ Phantom of the Opera AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spies Are Forever with some Phantom Of The Opera elements.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour, Richard "Dick" Big.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour, Agent Curt Mega/Richard "Dick" Big.

Warnings: Disfiguration. 

Owen gets "killed" on a mission but actually lives but gets disfigured and doesn't want Curt to see him like that, so he hides from Curt but still follows him and keeps him safe so Curt gets a reputation of being haunted.

Owen revealing himself to Curt finally, and Curt slaps him so hard his mask flies off.

Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again, but it's Curt visiting Owens grave. He thinks he going crazy because he can swear he still hears Owens voice sometimes.

Dick comforting Curt at Owen's grave because they've gotten close, and Owen is hiding nearby, shaking with anger.

Owen helps Curt on a mission a Curt sees him out of the corner of his eye, but he's gone when curt turns.

Curt and Dick slow dancing, and a song comes on that was Curt and Owens song and Curt breaking down crying.

Owen leaving forget me not's in Curt's bag.

Curt seeing Owen's face without the mask for the first time and doesn't even flinch because he's just so glad to have Owen back, and he doesn't care how he looks. He's just so glad to have Owen back in his life.

Owen being completely stunned that Curt isn't disgusted by him, and  _ ohmygodhestouchingmyfacewhatdoidowhatdoido???? _

"You're such an idiot, Owen. You thought that this would change how I feel about you?"

"I didn't want to risk it."

Curt ends whatever thing he had going with Dick.

"I wasn't dating Dick!"

"Well, it sure looked like it."'

And Dick is totally understanding and happy for the two of them. He also threatens Owen that if he ever hurts Curt like that again, Dick will make him wish that he had died the first time.

Of course, it's not all perfect. Sometimes when Curt wakes up alone, he'll freak out a little and worry that Owen returning was just a dream. 

And while Owen is happy that Curt doesn't care about his face, Owen himself is still very uncomfortable about it, so he wears the mask often, even though it can rub and irritate the delicate skin underneath, causing it to bleed.

None the less the two of them are there for each other and help each other through their respective traumas. 

Owen holds Curt and tells Curt that he is here and never going to leave him again. Curt makes sure that Owen knows that he doesn't care about his face, but respects Owen's own feelings about it. Still, he makes sure he doesn't wear the mask too long when he can tell it's hurting him and will help bandage his face when the skin gets irritated and starts bleeding.


	8. Owen's last words.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt spent four years thinking that Owen's last words "Curt Mega, you're going to be the death of me."

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour.

Warnings: Somft :-). 

Curt spent 4 years thinking that Owen’s last words were “Curt Mega, you’re going to be the death of me!” And curt had to live with that. But they weren’t, and Curt and Owen’s relationship heals, and they go on missions together again. 

Owen and Curt do missions together after everything. Curt does something more stupid than normal, and Owen says something similar to that, and Curt just freezes.

Owen notices that Curt stopped, so he turns to look at him, sees Curt frozen in place, eyes unfocused, skin pale, and breathing heavily. To make it worse, they are being chased by enemies. Owen just has to throw curt over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry a book it out of there. 

Owen is freaking out because he doesn’t know what caused this. For all he knows, Curt was poisoned. How is he supposed to figure out what poison it is and how to fight it?

Curt does eventually calm down enough to talk with Owen, and he goes from freaking out to feeling bad because he was the reason that Curt freaked out. Owen holds Curt, stroking his hair and telling him that he’s here and isn’t going anywhere. 

Curt falls asleep with his head resting on Owen’s chest, holding him tightly. Owen, on the other hand, doesn’t get any sleep that night. He makes a promise to himself that he’ll be more careful with what he says in the future.

Owen also talks to Curt as he’s sleeping and confesses something he would never say to Curt if he was awake. He tells Curt how important he is to Owan and that he would ask Curt to marry him in a heartbeat if it was something they could do. 

Maybe Curt isn’t as asleep as Owen thinks.

Curt never brings it up. He knows that Owen was only comfortable being so open with his feelings because he thought Curt was asleep. After everything that happened with Chimera, Owen was a lot more closed off emotionally than he was before. But nonetheless, it was a good feeling to know that the person he loved most in the world felt the same about him.

Two years after Owen has come back into Curt’s life, Curt gets down on one knee and tells Owen how much better he has made his life not once, but twice. And Curt knows how much of an Idiot he can be, but he is always so thankful the Owen stays by his side even at his stupidest. Curt pulls out a simple silver band and asks Owen to spend the rest of his life with Curt.

“Curt.... you know we can’t.....” Owen sounds sad, Owen’s not supposed to sound sad. Not because of this question. 

“Who cares what they say, Owen? This is something for us, not for them. Unless you don’t want-” Owen laughs tearily, cutting Curt off. 

“You can be so stupid, sometimes, Curt. Of course, I want to.” Curt looks up to him hopefully, still on one knee. 

“So is that a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes!” Owen leans down and cups Curt’s face with both hands and kisses him deeply.

Owen and Curt wear matching plain sliver bands as to not draw too much attention, and while going on an especially dangerous or undercover mission, they will wear it on a chain around their neck.

Owen likes to hold Curt’s hand and run his thumb of the band on his ring finger and think to himself, ‘how did I possibly get so lucky to have such a wonderful man to spend the rest of my life with?’

Curt thinks the same thing.


	9. Curtwen and cuddles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt used to love to be held by Owen, but after everything that has happened between them, they need to change and adapt somethings.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour.

Warnings: Cuddles. 

Curt has never and will never feel as safe as when he’s cuddled in Owen’s arms. Owen somehow is able to make him feel like nothing could ever hurt either of them. Not enemies, not their respective governments or agencies, not even God (if God even exists, Curt’s not 100% sure that he or she does).

The one thing that Curt never imagined happening was them hurting each other, but that’s exactly what happened.

Curt always thought it was him and Owen against the world, never thinking that one day it would be him and the world against Owen.

After everything that happened, Curt doesn’t feel as safe in Owen’s arms anymore. He knows that Owen doesn’t want to hurt him anymore, but no matter how hard he tries, he can’t get his body to relax. He remembers how safe he used to feel and longs for the simpler times.

Owen, feel uncomfortable cuddling the same way. Anytime he has his arms around Curt for much longer, then a hug starts getting twitchy. He can feel the blood lust still there in the back of his head and had a nearly overwhelming urge to squeeze the life out of Curt. That scares the shit out of Owen because he doesn’t want to hurt or kill Curt.

It takes a while, but the two of them finally figure out a way that they are both comfortable. They start sleeping, not cuddled together, but holding hands facing each other, and while it may not be as close as they used to be, it works for them, and that’s all that matters.


	10. Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt is a part of modern-day A.S.S, and gets sent back in time. 
> 
> (Yes, this was inspired by Umbrella Academy.)

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour.

Warnings: Character death. 

Curt is from modern times and works for A.S.S, and an experiment goes wrong, and he gets sent back in time and ends up in the middle of one of Owen's missions.

Obviously, Owen thinks he's an enemy spy, but Curt eventually gets Owen to trust him, and a tentative partnership is born.

It evolves into more, and they begin a secret relationship, all the while Curt is trying to get back home. One day Curt tells Owen about him being from the future, but Owen doesn't believe it until Curt tells him things that he should have no way of knowing.

One day Curt asks Owen to go back to Curts time with him, and Owen says no. They fight, and eventually, Owen says he'll think about it.

The day Curt's team from the future "saves" him from the past is a day that one of the missions the two of them are on goes wrong, and Owen is seriously hurt. Help is on the way, but Curt is really the only thing keeping him alive. They bring Curt back to the present, and he's covered in blood. He grabs the nearest scientist and yells and begs them to send him back, but they don't know how to send someone to a specific time or place yet. 

They figure it out a few months later, but when Curt goes back, he can't find Owen. All he finds is a grave with Owns name on it.

Owen was saved that day, but the people who saved him were not the nicest people.

You might have heard of them. They go by Chimera.

Owen is DMA at this point. He has surveillance set up at his 'grave', so as soon as Curt shows up, Owen knows. He has Tatiana sneak behind Curt and knock him unconscious and then basically the Torture Tango.

The ironic part? Modern-day A.S.S was messing with time travel in the first place because they wanted to send an agent back to stop DMA from ever becoming as powerful as he did. It was an assassination mission, and it was Curt's. Him being sent back to where he was an accident because the machine went off when it shouldn't have.

Curt was supposed to kill Owen.

Curt and DMA are fighting, and Curt gets the upper hand and shoots DMA in the side.

'The same side Owen was injured' Curt thinks to himself, but he shakes the thought away. He can't afford to think about Owen right now. 

DMA laughs a bitter laugh "Going to leave me bleeding out on the floor again, Mega?"

Curt freezes, that voice. He knows that voice it's not DMAs voice its Ow- not it can't be. He's dead.

DMA reaches up and pulls off his maks, revealing that it is Owen. Curt is now left in an impossible situation. Complete his mission and save the world from what DMA will do, or save his lover the way he failed to the first time.

Curt has to let Owen die, but stays with him as he does, not wanting Owen to be alone when he passes away. Curt holds his hand and apologizes for everything that happened. He tells Owen that he will always love him, that seems to break Owen as he starts crying tells Curt much of the same. 

With the last of his strength, Owen pulls Curt's hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles before he breathes his last breath. Curt makes sure Owen gets a proper burial before returning to his time, closed off emotionally from others. He goes on to be the best agent A.S.S has ever had with the highest success rate.


	11. Tatiana is late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Tatiana showed up just a little bit late in Torture Tango.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour.

Warnings: Character death. 

What if Tatiana was just a few seconds late in Torture Tango?

Owen slits Curt's throat. Curt flounder for a second before he grows still, his eyes wide and vacant as blood flows down his neck. 

Owen freezes. The machete falling from his hand, clattering against the ground and sending small droplets of Curt's blood flying. This isn't what he wanted. He didn't actually mean to kill Curt. He didn't want Curt dead. He just wanted him to experience some of the pain and fear that he himself had gone through for two and a half years. Not this. Never this. 

Suddenly Owen can't breathe. The walls are closing in, and this stupid mask is just too damn tight. He grabs the seem of it with a shaking hand and viciously yanks it off. The material tears free of his face, snagging on his jaw for half a second before it too falls to the ground.

Owen slowly walks around the chair, already knowing what he'll see, but not wanting to actually see it. Curt's head is tilted forward, chin against his chest. Owen drops to his knees in front of the chair Curt was tied to and cups the side of the man's face with his hand. 

For a moment, Owen can pretend that Curt's just unconscious. 

That moment doesn't last long. Owen gently tilts Curt's head up, and he has to blink back tears. Those eyes that had once been so full of passion and hope and love, those eyes that made Owen fall for Curt the way he did, are now cold and lifeless. Despite that, they seem to ask Owen a simple question.

Why? 

Why did you stay hidden for so long? Why didn't you love me anymore? Why did you kill me?

Owen can't fight back the tears anymore, and they flow freely down his face. He can't draw his eyes away from Curt no matter how much he wants to. 

"I'm sorry, love." His voice breaks as he speaks, wishing that the man across from him was still there to hear it.

Tatiana comes into the room, expecting to save Curt. Instead, she's met with a man she's never seen before, silently crying in front of the dead body of his lover.


	12. Earn comfort for your lover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt and Owen are captured and their captor uses their relationship against them.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour.

Warnings: Torture, manipulation. 

Curt and Owen get caught together, and Curt is injured. Severely injured. As in if he doesn't get medical attention in the next few hours, Owen knows that Curt's not going to make it. 

Luckily (or perhaps unluckily), their captor is a twisted man and views the two of them as his playthings, and it's just no fun if your plaything dies before you get a chance to play with it, right? So he'll help Curt. But Owen has to earn it.

Owen gets his hands tied above his head, and he has to stay quiet through 15 lashes with a whip. If he can, Curt gets the help. If not... well, he gets left there and gets to watch Curt die in front of him.

Owen bites his tongue so much it's bleeding in his mouth, and he almost breaks and lets out a painful whimper or scream once or twice. Every time he gets close, he forces himself to look over a Curt and remind himself what, and more importantly who, he's doing this for.

Once Curt is somewhat better and lucid enough, Owen can't hide the lash marks or pain he's in.

Now it's Curt's turn to earn something to help ease Owen's pain, he earns it a different way, and this is how the captor hurts them. Making them earn things for the other, not touching them at all unless they agree to it first. 

You want your friend over there to eat today? Well, that's going cost a tooth or two? Oh? His cuts are infected, and he needs medicine? Hope you're willing for me to break your leg to get it for him. His broken leg needs to be set, or it will have to be rebroken? Beg me. On your knees.

He never asks for information, and that is what scares Curt and Owen the most.

They do eventually get rescued, but not for a while. Curt wakes up in a room that seems familiar, but he doesn't know why. He can't see Owen anywhere, and he starts freaking out. A blonde who Curt knows he knows, her name is on the tip of his tongue he swears, comes in. He begs her, promising to do anything, absolutely anything, just don't take Owen away.

Curt hears a commotion from outside the room before it violently bursts open, and doesn't that make Curt flinch back just enough that the blonde woman notices.

Owen stands in the doorway, eyes frantically darting around the room. The second they land on Curt, he launches himself at the shorter man and pulls him as close to him as possible, refusing to let go for a long time. Curt holds him just as tight.

Tatiana is horrified the first time she brings them something to eat, just some soup, and Owen quite literally drops to his knees in front of her, kissing her shoes and thanking her over and over again for being so generous.  
Curt falls asleep, and Owen wraps protectively around him, putting himself between Curt and the door.


	13. Electric fence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt and Owen are chasing an enemy agent.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour.

Warnings: Open ending. 

Owen and Curt are chasing after an enemy agent who stole the information they needed right out of their hands. 

She's running on the rooftops, the buildings only being two stories, sometimes three, Owen chasing behind her with Curt following from the ground if she tries to make a break for it by dropping down. 

They make it to the end of the line. No more buildings ahead, a tall fence topped with barbed wire directly in front of them. They're fully expecting her to stop and put up a fight. But she doesn't.

He doesn't even pause for a moment; she just leaps from the building, barely managing to clear the barbed wire of the fence as she sores over it. She lands with a roll and a slight grunt, turning to look over her shoulder back at the two men. 

Owen comes to a sudden halt, barely stopping himself from going over the edge of the building. The two men look at each other, neither exactly sure what to do. The woman takes off, away from the fence.

"She's getting away!" Curt says, charging at the fence. Sure, it's tall, but he's sure he's climbed taller. The barbed wire might cause some trouble, but he'll deal with that when he gets to it. 

The second he touches the fence, his entire nervous system lights up with electricity coursing through him. 

Owen watches in horror as his lover screams in agony before dropping to the ground, twitching ever so slightly, but completely motionless other than that. He has to make a split-second decision that really isn't a decision at all.

He quickly gets to the ground, ignoring the pain that shoots up his leg as he jumps down from taller than he maybe should have and rushes over to Curt, praying he'll be able to find a pulse.


	14. Soulmates share injuries and scars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen goes to save Curt, but things don't go well.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour, generic bad guy.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour.

Warnings: Off screen torture. 

Curt is captured. Owen sneaks into the base he's being held in to save him, pretending to be part of the organization that's been torturing him. 

Imagine the shock of everyone in the room when they cut the prisoner's cheek with a knife, and the new guy suddenly has an injury there.

They immediately restrain him, but need to test their theory before they just get rid of good help, ya know? 

So they take the knife and stab it through Curt's hand and watch as the other man's hand grows red in the same spot.

"Looks like lover boy here has come to save his soulmate." The man says as he pulls the knife haphazardly out of Curt. He smiles at the way Owen struggles violently against the men holding him. It takes almost 5 of them to keep him under control.

"Now, if you want to leave here with the both of you alive, you're going to tell me what I want to know." Owen responds by spitting at the man.

Owen gets dragged to another room where he is tied to a metal pole running from the ground to the ceiling, his shirt cut from him. 

Of course, they were kind enough to make sure that Owen is close enough to hear every scream or other noise of pain that they rip from Curt. He's able to see marks from where Curt's being hurt blossom across his chest and the part of his arms he can see.

The screams stop suddenly, and Owen's not sure that's a good sign. 

Moments later, the man comes into the room Owen's in. He has blood, Curt's blood, splattered across his shirt, his hands practically dripping with it. 

He comes to stand just outside of Owen's reach and crosses his arms. 

"Who are you?" He asks. 

Owen clenches his jaw and glares at him. He's not going to tell him a god damn thing. The man sighs and shakes his head slightly. 

"It's not a hard question, ya know?" He pauses, waiting for Owen to speak. Owen, of course, does not, so the man switches his tactic. He moves closer to Owen, grabbing his chin tightly once he's close enough, smearing some of Curt's blood across Owen's face.

"You know, your soulmate has lost a lot of blood. Pretty sure he'll die without medical attention. Now I could prevent that from happening... but first you have to tell me your name and who you work for."

Owen stares into the man's eyes, searching them for and sign of a bluff. He finds none.

"Owen Carvour, MI6." He says quietly, dropping his gaze from the other man.


	15. Married Au.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt and Owen are happily married, then Owen goes on a mission. And he doesn't come home.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour, Tatiana Slozhno, Cynthia Huston.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour.

Warnings: Off-screen character death, character death.

Owen is on a month or longer deep undercover mission and isn't able to contact Curt. 

On missions like these agents, really aren't supposed to have anything on them that could betray that they're not who they say they are. But Curt and Owen just got married, like less than 6 months ago. He can't bring himself to leave his ring at home, so he places it on a chain around his neck.

It's about three and a half weeks into Owen's mission. While Curt is certainly nervous for Owen, it's nothing overwhelming. 

That changes when Curt gets a package in the mail.

It's a plain manilla envelope, Curt's name is the only thing written on it. He turns it over in his hands several times, noting how light it is. Curt knows that he should really take it into ASS. A mysterious package showing up at his house, obviously hand delivered and no return address? His instincts are all but screaming bomb.

But Curt's never been the smartest agent in the world. He rips the top open and pauses for a moment, waiting for something to happen. When nothing does, he tilts the envelope and dumps the contents into his open palm.

It's dirt. 

His palm is quickly filled with it, and it overflows onto the floor. Just as he's about to throw the envelope out, a final item falls out, landing in the small pile of dirt in Curt's hand. 

His breath hitches, and the envelope fall from his hand as he brings it to his other one. Shakey fingers pluck the small metal object from the dirt, and Curt wants to get sick when he gets a closer look at it.

It's a plain band, but Curt would recognize it anywhere. It's Owen's wedding band, speckled with dried blood.

Curt can feel himself spiral into a panic attack. Is... is Owen-?

No. He can't think like that. Owen is fine. He has to be. Just because Owen's ring was delivered to him buried in dirt doesn't mean that Owen's-

Oh god, he's dead, isn't he? 

Curt's last time seeing his husband was giving him a goodby kiss when he was half asleep. He's never going to see him again. Never going to hold his hand again. Never going to kiss him again. Never going to just enjoy being in his presence again.

Curt feels himself shatter as he drops to his knees, tears falling from his eyes, landing in the dirt on the floor.

Curt must have called Tatiana at some point, but he can't remember doing so. None the less, she shows up. She kneels down next to him and wraps an arm around Curt. He leans against her, not even trying to hold back and remain strong in front of her. Tati had been his best man... well, woman, at his and Owen's wedding, so she gets it.

Tati picks Curt up and leads him to his and Owen's bedroom. He's still clutching the ring in his hand, and when she sits him down, he curls into a ball, the hand holding the ring coming up to his mouth.

Tatiana looks at him with pity. She cant imagine the emotional pain that he must be going through. She wanders back into the main room. She notes the dirt; sure, she had seen it before, but she had been more worried about Curt. She crouches down next to it and puts some in her hand.

It looks like common dirt. 

But that doesn't mean Barb won't be able to get something from it. She scoops some back into the envelope on the ground nearby before tucking it into the inner pocket of her jacket.

Tatiana returns to Curt's side and sits with him, running her fingers through Curt's hair and humming softly until he falls into an uneasy sleep. She doesn't give him reassurances or false hope, and Curt is thankful for it. 

Once she's confident he's not going to wake up the second she moves, she gets up. Tatiana has a mission to complete: get the dirt to Barb. 

Barb tries to ask questions, but Tatiana won't tell her anything. It's not her story to share. Barb gets straight to work analyzing the dirt, trying to find a clue that she possibly can from it.

Nothing.

It's common soil. There are no special minerals in it that would point to any one area.

It's a dead end. There are no fingerprints other than Curt and Tatiana's on the envelope.

Curt starts wearing both his ring and Owen's ring on a chain around his neck. He gets unbelievably reckless during missions, having more close calls than he used to. He doesn't see a point in making it back from the missions anymore.

Curt becomes vicious, basically becoming A.S.S's vaguely suicidal attack dog.

Curt had been getting a bit soft. He had been talking about leaving, giving up spying. And those talks only got more often when he and Owen got married. Something had to be done before A.S.S lost it's best agent. 

Hopefully, the mystery of who did it, and why would entice Curt to stay. They help him solve Owen's murder if he stays with A.S.S.

Not, it was not Cynthia.

But even the director has people she has to answer to. And those people are just as dangerous as she is.

Cynthia finds out, because of course she does. She compiles all of the evidence in a folder and leaves it under Curt's door. She knows they'll probably kill her too, but she doesn't care. What they did was horrific and wrong.

Curt burns A.S.S to the ground, both figuratively and literally.

He tortures one of the men who did it and beats them to death with his bare hands once they tell him that they didn't even bury Owen. They just threw him into a river.

Curt joins Chimera, wanting to burn the world to ashes because the love of his life was ripped away from him.

Tatiana is the one who has to take him down. She understands the pain he's in, and she doesn't think he was wrong with A.S.S, but the rest of the world doesn't deserve this. She kills him with a gunshot wound to the stomach and stays with him as he dies. With his last breath, he gives her a shaky smile, and Tatiana can almost see the old Curt in that smile.

"Thank you." He whispers before his eyes shut, and he stops breathing.


	16. Curt is dead (or so Owen thinks).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen is torturing someone who is all too familiar.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour. 

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour

Warnings: Torture. 

Owen saw Curt die. Owen became DMA, no one being there to keep him grounded. Years later, Chimera drags someone in, a bag over their face. Chimera tells Owen they need information from this man. He is free to use any method to get said intimation. Just don't take off the bag. Owen shrugs, he doesn't have any problem with that. 

Owen enters the room where the captive is tied to a chair. His build is familiar, and that throws Owen for half a second before he pushes those thoughts to the side. 

Owen tortures the man, but he refuses to say anything, only letting out an occasional grunt or groan of pain. Those noises sound all too familiar, but Owen can't think about that right now. 

Finally, finally, he breaks the man enough to get him to talk. It just one word, but it changes everything. It's a broken "stop". 

It's not what's said that makes Owen freeze, but the voice. Without thinking twice, he rips the bag off the man's head. Sitting in front of him is a man Owen thought long dead. 

Curt Mega.

Owen doesn't believe it at first. He can't believe it. Curt is dead. This... this has to be some sort of trick. Owen reaches two shaky hands out and pulls the top three buttons of Cu- the man's shirt open. 

Curt has- had a very recognizable scar from a mission on his- there it is! A large, twisting scar on his right peck, just like Owen remembers. 

"Curt?" He more breathes than says, but the man doesn't even twitch. Owen reaches out to cup his not-so-dead lover's face but is stopped by the door behind him slamming open.

"I saw him die." Owen spits, venom in his words as he talks. He stands and slowly turns to look at the harsh looking woman that Owen knows all too well, firmly planting himself between her and Curt.

"No. You only think you did." She responds, the only emotion in her voice is annoyance. "Not that it matters. We need this information."

"I'm not going to torture him. Not Curt." The woman sighs and rolls her eyes. 

"You already have." She points out, not trying to be cruel, just stating a fact. Owen clenches his jaw and curls his hands into fists. 

"Fine. If you don't want to get the information, I'll have no trouble finding someone else who will get it for me."

Owen knows she's not bluffing. He turns back to face Curt and slowly drops to one knee in front of him. He cups Curt's face and runs his thumb gently over the bruise forming on his cheekbone.

"Curt? Love? I need you to look at me." Owen's voice is quiet, but he knows the woman can still hear him. Curt groans slightly, and his eyes slowly slide open. They're hazy, and pain is clear in them, and he seems to have a hard time focusing on anything.

"'wen?" He mumbles, and Owen bites back a wince at how out of it Curt seems.

"I'm right here. Listen, I need you to tell me what they want to know." Curt shakes his head more viciously than Owen thought he was capable of at the moment.

"cant. Cynthia'll kill me."

"They'll kill you if you don't."

Curt says something, but it's so gabled that Owen can only make out the last few words.

"... kill me anyway." Owen glances over his shoulder at the woman, who is clearly almost out of patience.

"No, they won't. I'll protect you, I promise. But I can't do that if you don't tell me what they need to know. Please. Trust me."

Curt looks at Owen for a long moment, the fear clear in the British man's eyes, before nodding slightly. He mumbles out what appears to be a set of coordinates. Owen has no clue what they might be for, but he doesn't care. 

He repeats them louder for the woman to hear. 

She nods once. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" She leaves the room, leaving the door open behind her. 

Owen quickly unties Curt and picks him up bridal style, noting with concern that he's much lighter than Owen remembers. 

He brings Curt to his room at the base and sets him down gently on the bed. Curt mumbles something and tries to move, but Owen stops him with a hand carding through the injured man's hair, shushing him lightly.

"It's alright, love. Just get some rest. Let me take care of you, and then we can talk when you wake up." That must sound like a good idea to Curt because it's not long until he's unconscious. Owen doesn't call it sleep because that implies it's at least somewhat peaceful. 

Owen bandages him up as best he can, not letting his gaze settle on any one injury for too long. Once he's done all he can, he drags the chair from his desk over to the side of the bed and settles in. 

Owen doesn't let his eyes close, worried that if he does, he'll wake up, and Curt will be gone.

All this to say, Owen now has to basically keep Curt with him on base. If Curt tries to go back, the US government won't be kind to him. If Owen stops his missions for Chimera, not that he wants to, he still thinks their overall goal is what's best even if their methods are dubious, they'll kill them both. 

Curt won't work for Chimera. He can't. Even though he knows his government wouldn't want him back, he can't betray the U.S. 

He's basically a prisoner in a nice room instead of a cell. Sometimes he's able to go on walks around the base with Owen, but not often. The few times he does, it doesn't go too well. Some of the other agents mocked Owen for going soft, or asking how much for Owen to rent out his little pet for a few hours. Curt ends up having to squeeze Owen's hand to keep him from saying or doing something stupid.

Curt and Owen fight about something, something that doesn't really matter in the long run. Curt storms out of the room, half forgetting why that's not a good idea. 

Curt doesn't make it very far before he's dragged kicking and screaming... well, maybe not screaming because he's gagged, to the lower levels, where the cells are. It wasn't a fair fight, 7 on one. Curt was never going to beat them all in hand to hand combat.

They beat the shit out of Curt. One of the guys stomps on his ankle, shattering it so he can't run even if he did manage to fight them off. They leave him in a bloody heap on the floor of the cell. At least one of them spit on him before they leave. Curt tries to fight to stay conscious, but he very quickly fails. 

Meanwhile, Owen is tearing the upper level apart, trying to find Curt. He doesn't know if he's just hiding or someone took him. 

Word spreads around the base somewhat quickly, and before you know it, almost every Chimera agent has taken at least a few minutes to go visit Curt. 

He's bleeding from so many places and has more broken bones such as ribs, fingers, and collar bone. Someone stabbed a knife into his leg and left it there. 

Eventually, Owen hears about what's going on and rushes to the cells, mentally beating himself up for not thinking to check there. There's one last agent there taking his anger out on Curt, who's been beaten in and out of consciousness for hours now. Owen doesn't even think. He just snaps the guy's neck with a vicious twist and steps over his body to get to Curt. 

Once Curt's healed enough to move around, he's terrified to leave Owen's room again, even if Owen's with him. 


	17. A.S.S finds out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.S.S finds out Curt is gay.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour, Cynthia Huston.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour.

Warnings: Period Typical Homophobia, character death.

The people above Cynthia find out about Curt being gay and bring him in for questioning, using a new, dangerous, experimental truth serum. They ask him if he knows of any other Homosexuals in government work. Curt tries to fight against it, he really does, but eventually, he can't hold back anymore and blurts out both Owen and Cynthia.

Owen, they suspected and send a message to MI6, he's their issue to deal with. But Director Huston? Well, that is truly a shock for them. Susan catches wind that they're going to be coming for Cynthia and warns her. She completely disappears.

Owen manages to escape MI6, and he and Cynthia meet up in a safe house. Owen wants to come up with a plan to save Curt, but Cynthia says with a blank voice that Curt's dead. Owen asks how she can be sure, to which she responds that A.S.S. has a straightforward policy with these things. Once they get all the information they can, they kill the agent in question. No loose ends. 

Owen is silent for a moment before basically flying into a rage. He smashes everything he can get his hands on. Cynthia lets him go for a moment before breaking him out of it with a slap across the face. He sputters for a moment, not really knowing what to say. 

"Get ahold of yourself, Carvour. I get you're angry-"

"I am more than angry." He growls, but she raises her voice to speak over him. 

"- but you need to keep it together. I am just as upset, believe me, that boy was like a son to me. But we need to figure out what we're going to do from here."

"I know exactly what I am going to do. I am going to destroy A.S.S. piece by bloody piece for what they've done."

The two of them break into A.S.S. HQ, Owen following Cynthia's lead, in their mission to take them down. They find Curt's body carelessly left in an interrogation room. It is evident that it wasn't a quick and painless death.

Owen tries to give Curt CPR, as if he just died that moment and not a day or more ago. Cynthia has to drag the sobbing British agent as he tries to fight to get back to Curt because he swears he can save him. You just have to let me, Cynthia!


	18. Owen cheats.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt is hurt on a mission, and Owen gets drunk.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour.

Warnings: Infidelity.

Owen doesn't drink much anymore. He used to drink Curt under the table, but lately? He'll barely take a sip. Curt noticed because, of course, he did. 

Beautiful, wonderful, amazing Curt, who Owen loves more than anything.

Owen says some off-handed comment about it affecting his work too much, but that's not true. The truth is much worse than that, just like it usually is. 

The last time Owen got drunk was after a particularly dangerous mission where Curt had gotten hurt. Cynthia told him that after a few days of healing, Curt would be fine, but still, it never should have happened. 

Owen was scared and alone at a bar, and he made a horrible mistake. 

Owen cheated on Curt.

Owen wakes up with an arm around him, and he hums happily. It's not every day that he gets to wake up next to Curt, after all. He slowly opens his eyes and freezes when the person he sees next to him is most certainly not Curt. 

He's out the door minutes later, ignoring the other man's attempts to get him to stay. Once he's outside and down the street a little bit, it fully hits him what he just did. 

He cheated on the man he's certain is the love of his life. And he did it while said man is in a hospital bed recovering from an injury that almost killed him. Owen decides that he has to be the biggest idiot in the world. 

Owen debates for days on if he should tell Curt or. Eventually, he decides not to. It was a stupid decision made in a moment of weakness. It didn't mean anything.

Owen swears to take the secret to his grave. 

And in a way, he kinda does. 

The Russian Weapon Facility. That's when things start to spiral apart. 

Owen falls to what assumes to be his death, and Curt mourns for him. 

One day, a month or so after Owen's death, Cynthia calls Curt into her office. There is a file sitting on the desk between them. Cynthia has a look on her face, a look that. That if Curt didn't know her any better, he would say was apologetic.

She tells him that she wishes that she wasn't the one who had to tell him this. She wishes that Carvour had maned up at some point and told Curt himself, but he didn't. So here they are. 

She pushes the folder to Curt, and he hesitantly picks it up. Inside are several photos of him and Owen kissing, except no. 

That's not Curt.

He looks at the date in the corner of the photo, trying to remember if perhaps Owen had been on a honey pot mission or something at that time, but he remembers that no, the two of them had just gotten off a mission, and Curt had been hurt.

Owen went out and slept with someone else while Curt was recovering from an injury that, if Curt remembers correctly, had been Owen's fault. Of course, he never blamed his lover. They were spies, and that sort of thing happened all the time. But now Curt was starting to wonder if perhaps it hadn't been an accident after all. 

Curt thought his heart was already broken so much so that there was no way it could be hurt more. But he was wrong.

At that moment, as he looked at the photos of the man he loves... loved kissing someone else, his heart completely shatters.

* * *

"A new world awaits us, Curt. A world without agencies, a world without spies, a world without secrets" Curt lets out a half disbelieving chuckle at that.

"What about your secret?" Owen swallows heavily and tightens his grip on his gun. 

"Don't try to sway me with sentiment, Mega. It won't work. Our secret died the night you left me for dead."

"That's not the secret I'm talking about." Confusion enters Owen's eyes, and Curt takes a step closer to him. "Don't try to tell me you don't remember. You hid it from me for over three years." 

"Curt, what are you-" Owen can tell that he's losing some control over the situation, but he can't for the life of him figure out what Curt is talking about.

"I know about what you did after the mission to Morocco." 

It suddenly clicks into place for him. His gun lowers without him even realizing it. 

"How did you-"

"Cynthia. She told me after I thought I watched you die." Curt stands on the step directly in front of Owen. He grabs Owen's hand that's holding the gun and pulls it up, so it's pointing directly at Curt's own heart. "You talk about me betraying you, but I didn't. You did."

"Curt I..." Owen doesn't know what to say. He never wanted Curt to know, but now he does, and Owen isn't sure what to say to defend himself. 

"Don't bother. You clearly love to hurt me. Between that, and faking your death for four years, and torturing me earlier, and god knows what else. So just pull the trigger and be done with it." Curt sounds so resigned. Owen never wanted to hear him sound like this. 

He wanted Curt to see the truth, yes, but not that truth.

Owen knows that he can't kill Curt. He never planned on killing Curt. He lets the gun fall harmlessly to the ground. He pulls the shorter man into a hug before the other agent can stop him. Curt struggles against his hold for a moment before relaxing into it. 

"I never meant to hurt you like that. I foolishly had hoped that you would never find out." All of Owen's anger drains away as he feels a silent sob rack Curt's body and feels tears soak his shirt.

"Why?" Is all Curt can manage to croak out. If he says anymore, he fears he won't be able to hold back from dissolving into a mess in Owen's arms. Well... more than he already is. 

"I don't know. I'm sorry, love. I am so, so sorry." Owen presses his face into Curt's hair. It's sweaty and a bit greasy, but it smells just like Owen remembered. 

The two ex-lovers stand there for longer than either of them care to admit. Owen holds Curt as close as he used to and lets a few tears slip himself. The next time Curt tries to break Owen's grasp, he lets him. 

The American looks up at him with red-rimmed eyes, a few tears still visible in them. 

"What do we do now?"

At those words, Owen's brain starts working at a million miles a minute. Owen could bring Curt back to Chimera. No, Curt would never agree to work for them, so Owen would basically be holding Curt prisoner. 

Owen can't go back to spying for the government. It's not even that he doesn't want to, he doesn't, but he just might be willing to do it for Curt, it's that the second the find out about anything Owen has done, they will throw him in a cell and he will never see the light of day again.   
Never see Curt again. 

After coming up with and discarding several other ideas, he's stuck with one so brilliant yet simple that he almost feels stupid for not thinking of it first. 

"Runaway with me." Curt looks at him, and it's clear that this was not what the American man was expecting him to say. But after saying it out loud, he is just that much more convinced that it's a good idea.

"What?" Curt, it seems, needs more convincing. 

"We'll both fake our deaths and disappear together. Think about it, Curt. No Chimera. No A.S.S. Just you and me." Curt looks at him like he's crazy. And hell, maybe he is, but that's never stopped either of them before. Curt seems to actually consider it for a moment.

"I'm still mad at you." He eventually says. It's not a no, and Owen takes that as a good sign.

"And I'm still mad at you, love. Furious even. But we can work through all that. Say yes." Owen isn't too proud to beg in this moment. He grabs both of Curt's hands with his own and brings them both up to his mouth, kissing the back of his hands. He can tell that Curt is fighting a war in his mind, and all Owen can do is hope that it ends in his favor. 

If not... well, Owen is either walking out of here with Curt or not at all.

"Yes."


	19. Curt and Owen adopt a child.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt and Owen settle down and adopt a kid.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour, Ella Carvour-Mega,

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour.

Warnings: Child in danger, homophobia, f-slur. 

After being on the run from MI6, A.S.S., Chimera, and everyone else for a while, Curt and Owen finally find a place where they can settle down.

A few months into living in their new town, a little 7-year-old girl tries to pick-pocket Owen. Naturally, he catches her. He's about to yell at her when he actually looks down at her. 

He sees a small, dirty child. Large green eyes looking up at him, and hunger visible in her eyes. It takes all of a second for Owen to decide to take her home and give her a bath and something to eat. 

Curt falls in love with the child instantly, and before they know it, they kinda adopted her. It's not official or anything, but she calls them dad, and they would both rather die than let something happen to her.

Her name is Ella, and she is the light of their lives. 

One day Curt and Owen both have to go out for some reason, and they have to leave Ella home by herself. It's not the first time she's been home alone, so they don't really worry. When they make it back home hours later, the place is destroyed. The front door is broken off its hinges, furniture is toppled, things are broken. 

Ella is missing.

There is a note pinned to the wall with a knife that seems familiar to Owen. It's written in a code that Curt can't decipher, but Owen freezes in his tracks when he sees it. 

He knows that code. It was hammered into his head many years ago and hasn't been forgotten. His legs start to give out from underneath him, but Curt manages to catch him before he falls to the ground.  
"Owen? Owen! Talk to me, please," Curt's begging manages to pull Owen out of his own mind. 

"Chimera" He says so softly, sounds more like a breath than him speaking.

"What"

"Chimera" He says louder this time."It's Chimera. They took Ella""

Curt and Owen hunt down anyone they can that might know where they took Ella. Owen might not be the deadliest man alive anymore, but he still knows ways to make a man scream, and Curt is just as competent. 

It takes them a little under a week to finally get a location. 

They arrive at a large, seemingly abandoned warehouse and sneak in, keeping their guard up. It's in vain, however, because the moment they're inside, they are surrounded. They're prepared to fight their way out when a voice from further in calls out to them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, gentlemen." Outside the circle of men surrounding them stands a man Curt has never seen before, but Owen knows all too well. He's tightly holding a terrified looking Ella by the arm.

"Put your weapons down. We wouldn't want little Ella here to get hurt, would we?"

Curt and Owen look at each other for half a second before slowly putting their guns down and raising their hands in front of them. A man steps forward, two pieces of rope in his hands. 

He roughly pulls Curt's arms behind him, almost dislocating Curt's arm as he does so, and ties his wrists together tightly. He does the same thing to Owen, and once he seems happy with their restraints, they are dragged further into the room and shoved roughly to their knees. 

They're only ten feet away from the man, and more importantly, their daughter. She's fighting as hard as she can to get away from the man, but he doesn't even seem to notice. At this distance, both men are able to see a large dark bruise on Ella's cheek, and Owen has never wanted to kill someone more than he does right now. 

"I'm disappointed in you, Carvour. Did you really think we would let you go that easily? After all the time and energy we put into molding you into what we wanted""

"Well, you have me. Let Curt and Ella go, and I will do whatever you want" Owen knows what they want. They want to kill him. Slowly. Painfully. Make an example out of him, so everyone knows this is what happens if you try to leave Chimera. Owen can handle all of that as long as he knows that Curt and Ella are safe.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." The man waves him off.

"Can't? Or won't?" Owen snarls. He feels Curt shift uncomfortably next to him and is suddenly reminded of Curt's knee injury that never healed properly. Owen has to fight against himself to not turn and look at the man who is husband in every way but legally.

"Both. You see, we had some help finding you two. A.S.S. was more than willing to help us, and all they wanted in return was for us to send them Agent Mega when we found you. They seem quite eager to see him again. They also seemed very angry if you ask me." 

Owen can't help but glance at Curt out of the corner of his eye. The American's jaw is clenched so tightly that Owen is surprised that his teeth haven't cracked. 

"Franklin. Listen to me. You don't have to do that. This is between you and me. I'm the one who left. I'm the one who betrayed Chimera, not him."

"I know. But this will hurt you just that much more. And as for pretty little Ella here, she's still young enough that with enough effort and training, she will be a great agent. Say hello to the future deadliest woman alive."

"No""Curt lunges forward, his hands still tied behind his back. Franklin stands there calmly as ever. Before Curt makes it to him and Ella, one of the agents in the step in between him and his intended target and hits Curt in the stomach with the butt of his rifle. 

Curt falls to his knees just a foot shy of Ella and coughs violently as his body tries to pull oxygen in too quickly to make up the air that was just forced out.

Franklin hands Ella off to the agent that hit Curt as he moves to the hurt man on the ground. He roughly grabs a handful of Curt's hair and pulls, forcing Curt to look in his eyes. 

"That's right Mega, I am going to turn your daughter into the very thing that you prevented Owen from ever truly becoming. And once she's everything we want her to be, her first kill is going to be her dear daddy Owen. And there is not a goddamn thing you can do to stop it. You should have stayed in retirement two and a half years a. Nonene of this would be happening if you had."

A gunshot rings out, and the world seems to freeze for a moment. 

Blood splatters across Curt's face.

Franklin falls to the floor, dead. 

All eyes turn to Ella. The seven-year-old stands there, a smoking gun held in her shaking hands. Next to her stands the agent that hit Curt, but the helmet is gone.

"Tatiana?" Curt whispers. Instead of answering, she raises a gun and begins firing on the Chimera agents in the room. They start firing back, and Ella runs to Curt, hiding her face against his chest. Owen moves over to them, staying low to the ground as he does so. 

He positions himself on the other side of Ella, making it so she's sandwiched between the two of them. If one of the bullets comes their way, Curt or Owen are the ones who will be hit. Not her.

The shooting finally stops, and all the Chimera agents are dead. She moves over to Curt and Owen to untie them. She does Curt first, and as soon as he's able to, he wraps his arms around his daughter, holding her close and letting her sob against him. 

As she unties Owen and leans in to whisper in his ear. 

"I do not trust you. If it weren't for Curt, I would leave you here for dead." Owen doesn't blame her for not trusting him. The only time she knew him was when he was working for Chimera. That doesn't stop him from giving her a watery 'thank you' once his arms are free and he has them wrapped around his family.

Ella develops separation anxiety from this ordeal. If she can't see both of her dad's, she begins to panic. More nights than not, she has to sleep wedged between the two of them to keep nightmares at bay.

Curt and Owen begin to worry amongst themselves whether they did the right thing taking her in. They love her so much, but she's much too young to have to deal with any of this.

One evening Curt needs to run out and do something. Ella clings to his leg and begs him not to go. Curt apologizes, telling her he has to go, but he'll come back soon. Owen picks her up and tells her that he'll be okay. 

He's not.

Curt gets attacked. Someone figured out about him and Owen, so a group of 10-12 guys jumped him and beat the shit out of him, leaving him for dead in an alleyway.

Hours after Curt was supposed to be home, Owen finally gets worried enough to go looking for him. He brings Ella because after what happened last time, there is no way he's leaving her by herself. It takes over an hour, but they finally find him. 

They had been walking past the alleyway when Owen hurt a soft groan. Ella runs into the ally, and Owen chases after her. They come across Curt and the second Owen sees Curt, he pulls Ella to him, burying her face against his leg. 

But it's too late, she already saw.

They, really, just Owen, somehow manage to get Curt back to the house. Owen goes to lay Curt down on the sofa, but decides last second to put him on the dining room table instead. With Curt on a flat, firm surface, he will be easier to work on.

He gets busy, digging First Aid kits out of the cabinets they're stashed in. Meanwhile, Ella sits in the corner. Eyes taking in every detail of Curt's injuries. She doesn't understand why someone would do this, especially not to her dad. 

Her Papa seems to not notice her in the corner as he starts doing everything he can. She winces when he pulls out a needle and thread and starts sowing some of Curt's skin back together.

Owen works on Curt for over an hour, and Ella watches the whole time. Once he's done, he presses a shakey kiss against his husband's forehead. 

"Is daddy going to be okay?" Ella's voice draws his attention. He looks over at her and can tell that she's scared. 

"Come here." He opens his arms to her, and she launches herself at him. He hugs her close and rocks her slightly, rubbing a gentle hand up and down her back. 

"He's going to hurt a lot for a little while. But I think he'll be okay."

"Why do people keep wanting to hurt us?" Owen bites his lip. They haven't told Ella about what they used to do, and she's too young to understand the hatred people have for gay people. 

"I don't know, baby." He doesn't know what else to tell her.

Owen picks Ella up and sits down in one of the dining room chairs, Ella in his lap. It doesn't take too long for the seven-year-old to fall asleep curled against him. He knows that he should take Ella to bed, but he can't stand the thought of leaving Curt alone right now for even a few seconds. 

Curt wakes up a few hours later in a lot of pain. He forces his eyes open and looks around, recognizing their dining room after a moment of confusion. His eyes eventually land on Owen and Ella, both asleep in a nearby chair. Despite the mind-numbing pain he's in, he can't help but smile at the sight.

Curt shifts slightly and can't bite back a groan of pain as his whole body throbs. His eyes snap up to Owen's face, worried that the small noise would wake the British man. It doesn't, Owen seems to be in a bit of a deeper sleep than usual. 

Curt's eyes trail down, and he sees Ella, slowly blinking the tiredness out of her eyes. She almost looks like an owl, Curt thinks to himself with a chuckle, which only makes his face twist in pain. 

Ella manages to climb out of Owen's grip and off his lap without waking him up. She stands next to the table, hands fidgeting with the edge of her shirt. Curt gives her a large smile, ignoring the sting as he reopens his split lip.

"Hey, ellaphant." He speaks quietly, his voice cracking ever so slightly as he does.

"Hi, daddy." It breaks Curt's heart how sacred she sounds. He puts his arms behind him and pushes himself up into more of a sitting position. His ribs scream at him as he does, but he somehow manages to bite back all the sounds of pain that try to force their way out. 

Once he's vertical, he holds a hand out to Ella and pulls her up on the table next to him. He can't envelop her in a full hug, not without causing himself a lot of pain, so he wraps an arm around her shoulders and leads her to lean against him. He can feel the tension she's holding in and the slight, barely-there shaking.

"It's okay, Ella. You can let it out"" As soon as the words are out of his mouth, a sob rips free from his daughter's throat. She turns her face, so it's pressed against his shoulder and cries. 

"Papa and I- we so scared." Curt's heart tightens as she says that, and he feels so guilty for being the reason his little girl is crying.

"I'm sorry, Ella. I am so sorry"" Tears begin to run down his face.  
Curt's not sure if it's the soft sound of Ella crying, or his senses registering that she's no longer pressed against him, but Owen's eyes snap open. He makes eye contact with Curt, and the fear and panic that was building up in his eyes fades away and is replaced with sadness.

Owen stands up, and Curtcan'tt help but wince when he hears his husband's back pop. Owen seems to ignore it, though. He takes Curt's free hand with both of his own and shakily brings it up to his mouth, kissing each bruised knuckle. Curt pulls free just enough to cup Owen's face with said hand. 

"I'm okay, dear." He mumbles a quiet assurance, and Owen shakes his head slightly.

""You almost weren't. If Ella and I hadn't found you-" Curt cuts off that train of fact. 

"But you did. That's all that matters." Owen, thankfully, doesn't argue. Instead, he just leans into Curt's hand and sighs heavily. 

"Besides," Curt continues, "we've both been through worse. I'll heal, just like I always have, and you'll be by my side, just like always."

* * *

A few years later, Curt and Owen decide Ella is old enough to tell her everything. Of course, they censor it. She doesn't need to hear about her Papa torturing her Daddy.

Ella gets mad. They always taught her that hiding thing is wrong, but they've been hiding things from her the whole time. They're nothing but fucking hypocrites!

"Ella, calm down, sweetheart." Curt says, reaching a hand out to rub her arm and comfort her. She slaps it away. She's angry. She's hurting. She wants to hurt them. The words come out of her mouth before she even thinks about it.

"Don't touch me, you fucking faggot"" She covers her mouth the second the words are out. She's horrified at herself, and she wishes that she could take the words back, but it's too late. 

Curt reacts as if he had just been slapped. He flinches back slightly at the hateful word, and his eyes fill with shock and sadness. 

"Dad, I-" she goes to apologize, but is cut off by Owen.

"Ella, go to your room"" His voice is low and dangerous. His hands are shaking, and Ella is a bit scared, but she has to make this right. 

"Papa, I didn't mean-"

"NOW!" Owen yells. He has never yelled at her before, and it is terrifying. She runs to her room and closes the door, her back pressed against it. She sinks down to the floor and buries her head against her knees. 

She cries as it fully hits her what she just did. Her dad and papa have done everything for her, and this is how she repays them? By calling them something so hateful? She's the worst daughter ever.

Ella's not sure how long she sits there crying, but she's pulled out of it by a soft knock on her door.

"Ella? Sweetheart? Can I come in?"" Curt asks softly, and Ella hesitates for a moment before moving away from the door and opens it. Before Curt can even take a step in the room, she launches herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, daddy! I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it." She speaks quickly, needing her dad to believe her. 

"I know ellaphant, I know." He rubs a hand, soothingly up and down her back. He knows that his little girl never meant to hurt him. 

"Papa hates me now, doesn't he?" She sounds so resigned. Curt grabs her gently by the shoulders and pulls back, lowering himself so his eye to eye with her. 

"He could never hate you. We love you so much, Ella."

"He was so angry." Curt sighs. 

"He was angry about what you said. That's not a nice thing to say, Ella." Her head drops down in shame.

"I know. I'll never say it again. I promise." 

"I know you won't, sweetheart."


	20. It's okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt and Owen's confrontation on the stairs. 
> 
> (Pro tip, don't think about "Wheat Fields/Finale Ultimo from Starry while reading this. Especially don't think of Vincent's "I'm ready for harvest time.")

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour.

Warnings: Character asking for death.

Owen's jaw trembles from where he stands on the steps, he knew that it was always going to end like this. 

"It would be so easy," He mumbles more to himself, but he knows that Curt can hear him. "for you to do what needs to be done. Right here, right now. They would all be so proud of you."

"Owen-" Curt tries to speak, but Owen doesn't give him that chance.

"I wouldn't stop you, you know that, right?" Owen chuckles darkly at that. "Hell, I don't think I could stop you if I tried. Maybe once, years ago, but not now. Not anymore. You could end it all." He gives Curt a shaky, watery smile. "You could end me." Curt's hand is shaking harder than Owen has ever seen it shake. "Can't you hear them all cheering? Tatiana telling you that you did a good job. Barb giving you a tight hug that you'll pretend to hate, but I know that you'll secretly love. Hell, you might even get a rare smile from Cynthia." 

"Owen... I- I can't. I won't." Curt's voice is shaking as bad as his hand. Owen slowly reaches out and takes Curt's wrist gently. Leading the gun up to his forehead and leaning forward slightly, so it's directly against his skin.

"It's okay, love. Just the smallest twitch of a finger, that's all it will take." Owen lets his eyes slide shut as he speaks, not wanting to see the heartwrenching look on Curt's face or the tears falling freely from his eyes. "Let me rest."


	21. The Deadliest Augmented Man Alive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Deadliest Man Alive is Owen, but is Owen still Owen?

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour.

Warnings: Non-consentual body modification. 

When Curt sees DMA for the first time, he is a bit weirded out and disgusted to see this man has a robotic eye and arm. When he finds out it's Owen, that morphs into horror.

The eye specifically hurts Owen a lot, but it's nothing compared to when they put it in. He still has nightmares about them scooping his eye out and cutting the side of his head open, all without any form of pain killers. He hadn't needed the replacements. He was physically fine. But Chimera wanted to cause him pain and see if he would survive.

After the stairs, Curt and Owen run away together. Some days Owen is in so much pain that he can't move. He lays curled up in bed all day, tears rolling down his face from his one real eye. Sometimes he'll let Curt hold him and comfort him, sometimes he doesn't. Sometimes he's worried that Curt sees him as a monster or an abomination. Sometimes he screams at Curt, telling the American man that his is all his fault.

The eye glows an eerie, unnatural green. 25% of the left side of Owen's head has no hair and instead has a visible metal plate. The Robo eye can see through his eyelid, meaning he gets no peace, even when trying to sleep. Owen has to wear a hat with the brim low on his face so people can't see the metal plate and Robo eye.  
  
There is fake skin over the arm that he has to pull off to fix it, and the first time Curt sees it happen, he almost vomits.

Chimera was able to take control of the arm. So in the stairway, they take control and have Owen shoot Curt. Owen is able to jerk his body, so it's not a fatal shot. The two decide to run away together, but before they can, Owen tears the arm off, causing wires to spike and metal to groan.


	22. DMA/Curt/Owen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dma is a different person from Owen. As in Owen was never disguised as him because he's a real person. He's tasked with killing Curt and Owen.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour, The Deadliest Man Alive (Dee).

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour/The Deadliest Man Alive.

Warnings: Torture. 

Dma is a different person from Owen. As in Owen was never disguised as him because he's a real person. He's tasked with killing Curt and Owen. 

He tracks them down and just slips into their lives. He "accidentally" bumps into Owen in the grocery store, which gets the two men talking. Soon Owen introduces him to Curt, and shortly after that, Dma is one of their best friends. 

One night he is over at their house for dinner, and Curt drunkenly kisses him. Dma is shocked. He raises his hands to push the American away, but just pulls him closer? That's not what he meant to do. 

The kiss was shocking and all, but it's nothing compared to waking up the next day with Curt and Owen firmly cuddled against either side of him.

He realizes that he might have, kinda, accidentally, fallen for the men he was supposed to take out. He's been going by Dee, and he loves the life he's built with these men. 

The people who hired Dee contact him, asking what's taking so long, why are Mega and Carvour still alive?

"Things change." he tells them. 

"What the hell do you mean by that?" the woman on the other end of the line scoffs.

"Curt and Owen aren't dying any time soon. Not if I have anything to say about it." 

She does not take that very well.

"You were hired for a job, and if you know what's good for you, you will complete it." The threat is more than clear, but Dee barks out a laugh.

"You don't scare me."

"Fine. I'll just have to find someone else." She huffs.

"Good luck to whatever poor sucker you manage to convince to do it, because they'll have to get through me. And that's no easy task." He hangs up, not giving the woman a chance to respond.

They send other assassins, a lot of them. But Dee manages to take them all out before Curt or Owen even notice them. 

They do, however, notice him acting a lot more on edge. He's never still, his eyes always searching for something. He's not sleeping most nights, just taking a hand full of twenty-minute naps throughout the day. He tells them that everything is fine, even though it's clearly not. 

After almost a month of this, Curt and Owen come up with a plan. They know he needs more sleep, and if he doesn't get it soon, he could collapse, or worse. 

They make him some tea a put two crushed up sleeping pills inside of it. He's asleep before he even knows what happened. 

Dee is dragged from the drug-induced sleep by a loud beeping noise.

It's the fire alarm, and the house that the three of them share together has been set ablaze. He forces himself up, stumbling slightly due to the sleeping pills still flowing through his system. 

He makes it out to the living room, searching and screaming for Curt and Owen. He sees Curt unconscious next to a broken coffee table with a large gash on his temple. Without hesitating, he throws Curt over his shoulders, his eyes still searching for Owen. 

The building starts groaning, and he knows that if he doesn't get out now, then he and Curt are going to be trapped inside and will more than likely die. Just as he makes it outside with Curt, the building collapses, but he barely even notices.

Dee all but drops Curt on the hard ground as he falls to his hands and knees, coughing violently as his lungs struggle to pull in much-needed oxygen and expel the smoke that has built up in them.

He looks up at the still-burning building. His eyes are watering, and he's not sure if it's from the heat, the smoke, or the fact that he just left Owen in there to die.

* * *

Curt wakes up about a day later in a hospital bed. He groans as he opens his eyes, and he sees Dee sitting in the hard plastic chair next to the bed, staring off into the distance. 

"Babe?" Curt's voice cracks when he speaks due to both the day of not being used and the damage from the smoke. Dee's eyes snap over to him, and Curt can see a bit of tension drain from his shoulders. 

"Curt. Thank god you're awake." Dee grabs the hand closest to him and squeezes it. 

"Wha' happened?" Curt is clearly out of it. Dee debates on what to tell him, before eventually deciding that he should base what he tells Curt based off of what he knows.

"What do you remember?" He speaks softly. Curt's brow furrows, and Dee has to fight the urge to reach out and soothe his brow.

"Owen and I had just... took you to bed after you fell asleep, and we were just watching some T.V and talking about what we were gonna do for dinner when..." He trails off for a moment before his eyes go wide, and he sits straight up. "Owen! They took him!"

"Took him? Who took him?" Dee feels himself start to get hopeful that Owen is truly alive, but tries not to let it overtake him. Curt could just be confused.

"I... I don't know. They took him, and I tried to fight them off, but they were too strong. One of them shoved me, and I fell into the table and then... I woke up here." 

"Do you remember how many there were?"

"Three. Or maybe four? I-" Curt groans in frustration at not being able to remember more.

"Hey," Dee cups the side of his face with one hand and lightly leads Curt to look at him. "Don't push yourself. And don't worry, I'll find Owen."

"I'm coming with you." Curt tries to push himself up and out of the bed, but Dee puts his hands on the other man's shoulder and softly pushes him back into the bed.

"No. Stay here, rest." 

"But-" Curt tries to argue but is cut off by Dee lightly covering Curt's mouth with his hand.

"Curt, please. I can't risk something else happening to you. If you come, I will be focused on keeping you safe, and I need to fully focus on finding Owen. I know you'll be safe here. Please." Dee sounds so open, so vulnerable that Curt can't deny him that. Curt goes to respond, but Dee's hand is still over his mouth. He waits a moment, but the man shows no sign of removing his hand.

Curt sticks his tongue out and likes the other man's palm. Dee jerks his hand back and wipes it on his pant leg, definitely not pouting. 

"That was disgusting." Curt can't hold back a laugh at that. It takes him more than a minute to calm down and catch his breath.

"I'm sorry just, you're face." Dee raises an eyebrow and purses his lips as he tries not to smile. "I will stay here. Just promise me you'll bring him back." Dee swallows heavily.

"I'll do my best." Curt leans forward and kisses him, Dee kissing him back and bringing a hand to the back of Curt's neck. Once the kiss ends, he just rests his head against's the American's.

He takes a small moment of comfort in being near to him for just a moment before pulling away and leaving, giving Curt one last look as he goes.

By the time Dee gets to the small, dark, cold room they have Owen locked in, Dee is covered in blood. He has brutally killed every single person he's come across. He wishes he had the chance to take his time and enjoy it, but he needs to find Owen. 

When he does, it takes him a moment to actually spot him. Owen is curled in a ball as tightly as he possibly can be in the back corner of the room. Dee crosses the small room quickly, intentionally stepping heavily so he doesn't startle the shaking man. He puts a hand on the other man's shoulder, ignoring the way he flinches away. 

"Owen? Love? It's me. I'm here to take you home." Owen doesn't react. Dee gently, oh so gently, pulls him out of the corner and has to bite back the fury at what he sees. 

Owen's shirt is nothing more than tattered rags, stained a deep red with blood. There are dozens of cuts crisscrossing across his chest and stomach, there are long marks running down his back that are clearly from a whip, and his right leg is twisted at an odd angle.

But all of that is not what makes Dee's blood run cold with furry. It's Owen's face. On his right cheek, right below his eye, sits an angry red, giving off heat, brand of Chimera's logo. The skin around it is swollen, causing his eye to not be able to open.


	23. Take a glance at what your future brings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen gets just a glimpse at what the future holds for him.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour.

Warnings: Begging for death, attempted suicide.

Owen sees everything. And he's not horrified at what he goes through, or that Curt kills him years later. No, he's horrified at what he becomes. He begins to hate himself for things that he hasn't even done. He is unable to believe that he could ever hate Curt that much. Owen begins to have nightmares about torture, not the torture that was or will be inflicted upon him, but the torture he did or will do to others. He begs Curt to kill him so he can never become that monster.

Curt is woken up in the middle of the night by a tearful Owen begging him for that. He's not sure what's going on, and Owen is too worked up to explain it. Curt holds Owen close and tells him everything will be okay. Curt tells him that he could never kill him, and that makes Owen cry harder. After a while, Curt falls back to sleep with Owen in his arms. He wakes up the next day to Owen sitting in the corner, slowly bleeding out from large gashes in his arm, with a knife sitting on the ground next to him.

Curt gets him to the hospital in time, thank god. But he's so confused. Just a day ago, he never would have thought Owen capable of that. He thought he knew the British man more than he even knew himself, but has Owen been hiding this from him? He doesn't believe it can all be because of that nightmare Owen had last night.


	24. Show your true loyalty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt and Owen get captured together, can they both survive?

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour.

Warnings: Manipulation.

Curt and Owen get set on a mission together, and they get caught. In the struggle, Owen gets hurt, severely hurt. Their captors are "kind" enough to throw them in the same cell. Curt instantly has his shirt off and is tearing it into strips to try and bandage Owen's wound, but it's not enough. If Curt doesn't get something to actually close up and bandage the wound, then Owen is going to bleed out right in front of him. 

Curt begs them to either help Owen or give Curt what he needs to save him. After all, they captured them instead of killing them for a reason, right? After a few minutes, a needle and some thread is thrown into the cell. It's not clean or medical grade, but it will have to do. 

Curt quickly gets to work, and Owen is so out of it that he doesn't react at all, not even an eye twitch. 

Curt loses track of how long they're kept there. No one ever comes in to torture them or question them. They're given food and water, but not nearly enough. Curt usually ends up taking a small amount and then giving the rest to Owen. Owen needs it more than he does. Curt can deal. 

Owen isn't getting much better, still not lucid most of the time, and Curt is slowly wasting away, and they still don't know what their captors want from them.

Owen passes away at some point. Curt's not even sure when. He closed his eyes for what he swears was only five minutes, but when he opens them again, Owen is gone. 

Curt just stares at the lifeless body of his dead lover for a long time, feeling too numb to cry, or scream, or beg a non-existent God to bring Owen back to him.

Finally, someone comes into the cell. They say something to Curt, but he doesn't hear it. The words might as well have been in a foreign language for all Curt understood. When he doesn't respond, he's met with a sharp slap across his face, but that does nothing. 

He's beaten, and tortured, and asked question after question, but he doesn't hear any of it. Eventually, it all becomes too much, and Curt can feel his body just, give up. 

As the world starts to go dark, the voices change from demanding to frantic.

Hopefully, if Curt ever sees anything again, it will be Owen.

Curt does wake up again, despite being certain that he never would. He hears the familiar sound of a heart monitor beeping steadily. When he opens his eyes, he sees the familiar sight of the A.S.S. infirmary. 

Curt feels tears well up in his eyes as he remembers what landed him here. Owen is... he's gone. He clenches his eyes shut and forces himself to not let the tears fall, not here, not at A.S.S. After he's out of here, he can get as drunk as he wants and mourn Owen in private. 

Once he's sure he's not going to cry his eyes out, he slowly opens them. He turns his head to look to his left, and he feels like ice runs through his veins. There is a chair off to the side of his infirmary bed, but that's not what's shocking. It's that there is a very familiar figure slumped over and asleep in the chair. 

"O-owen?" Curt's voice cracks with emotion with that single word. It can't be possible, Owen died. Curt knows that Owen died. His heart rate picks up, and the machine starts beeping frantically, startling Owen awake. Owen makes eye contact with him, and Curt sees that soft look in his eye that is only there for Curt.

"You... you're dead." Owen frowns when Curt says this and shifts so he's sitting at the edge of the chair, resting his hand on the edge of the bed, mere inches away from Curt's own. 

"You don't remember, do you?" Owen doesn't sound surprised, more resigned, and that puts Curt on edge.

"Remember? What am I supposed to remember?" Curt is guarding the hope that he feels. He's not sure what to make of this situation, which doesn't sit well with him. Owen sighs heavily and runs the hand that is not next to Curt's over his face. 

"Ok. So, both A.S.S and MI6 noticed that you and I had become quite good friends, and that could be a liability in the field. So they came to us with a test. They wanted to see how far we would go to protect each other, and if the death of one would make the other spill what they knew. If we said no to the test, we wouldn't be paired up anymore for any missions. That one was your test."

All the information that Owen laid out was swimming around in Curt's head, not truly making sense.

"Wait... so were you in on it?" Owen nods once, and Curt swallows heavily. "And your dead body?"

"A corpse in a mask." 

"This..." Curt trails off, not knowing what to say. 

"It's a lot, I know." That was certainly putting it lightly. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Curt questions somewhat angrily, and Owen flinches back slightly at his tone. 

"I thought you remembered. If I knew you didn't, I would have absolutely told you." 

Curt lets everything bounce around in his head for a moment, trying to make sense of it all. Owen glances at the door to the infirmary for a moment before moving to sit on the edge of the bed next to Curt and wrapping an arm around him. Curt leans heavily against him and lets himself enjoy the small comfort that touching Owen brings him. 

A small comfort that he thought he would never experience again.


	25. Curt moved on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt took Owen's advice and moved on. He wasn't supposed to do that.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour, Richard "Dick" Big.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour, Agent Curt Mega/Richard "Dick" Big.

Warnings: Dark Owen, Dark relationship, character death.

Owen didn't die on the stairs, and he sees that Curt did move on, and he gets angry. He gets jealous. He breaks into Curt and Dick's house while Curt isn't there. 

Dick puts up a fight, but he's no match for a man who has been a spy for at least 10 years and isn't afraid to play dirty. 

Curt comes home to see their house a mess. Furniture is toppled, picture frames are broken, there are holes in the wall that looks like someone's head got shoved through. Curt draws his gun and moves deeper into their house silently, eyes and ears on high alert, trying to pick up anything. 

He doesn't find anyone until he makes it to his and Dick's bedroom. The large king-size bed has been pushed to the far corner of the room, and in the center of the bedroom is Dick, tied to a chair, blood covering his body, and a gag tied around his head. His head is dangling forward, and Curt can't tell if he's dead or just unconscious. 

Curt has always been one to throw caution to the wind once emotions come into it, and this is no exception. He rushes to Dick, dropping to his knees in front of his husband, his gun discarded on the floor. He reaches a shaky hand out and cups Dick's face tilting it up slightly. The man's eyes open slowly. The blue eyes that are always so bright and lively are dull right now, like he was drugged. 

"Move away from him, Mega. Even think about touching your gun, and he dies." An all to familiar voice come from behind Curt. He turns to look over his shoulders to see Owen, standing in the doorway to the master bathroom, gun raised and pointed not at Curt, but at Dick.

"Owen. Look, whatever this is, Dick has nothing to do with it. This is between you and me. Just let him go." Owen chuckles darkly and moves deeper into the room. When he gets closer, Curt can see a large bruise in the early stages of forming on Owen's cheek, and Curt figures that Dick is probably the one who put it there. Though he feels a surge of pride in his husband, Curt makes sure to keep his face blank, not wanting to enrage Owen anymore than necessary.

"This was inevitable the moment you looked at him with anything other than friendship Curt." Curt keeps himself planted firmly between Owen and Dick, not moving no matter how close Owen gets. The British man comes to a stop in front of him and holds a single hand out, the other one still aiming the gun over Curt's shoulder. 

"Give me your hands, Curt." 

"Why?"

Owen sighs, annoyed, and rolls his eyes. 

"Questioning me is going to be one of the first things to go." Curt's brow furrows at that. What the hell does Owen mean?

"Really, Curt? You haven't figured it out yet? So much for a great spy. I let you go that day, hoping that you would see the light. Realize that I'm right and come crawling to Chimera yourself. Now clearly, this cowboy you've been fucking proves to me that that is not going to happen, so we move to plan B. I am going to take you back to Chimera and train you on how to be not only the perfect agent, but the perfect... partner to me. Of course, you'll have to be punished first, but once I'm done with you, you'll never even think to act in a way that will cause you to have to be punished again." 

Curt can't believe his ears. Owen has gone crazy, that's the only explanation. 

"You're insane." Curt expects Owen to get angry, but he doesn't. Instead, he starts laughing like Curt just said the funniest thing ever. 

"Maybe. But that doesn't change the fact that you belong to me. Always have and always will. Now, your hands. Or I pull the trigger."

Curt looks over his shoulder at Dick, who, despite being drugged, makes eye contact with Curt and shakes his head slightly. Curt closes his eyes and takes a deep, shaky breath before turning back to Owen.

"Fine." He holds his hands out to Owen. "You win." 

Before Curt knows it, there are handcuffs on his wrists, and Owen pulls him closer by the chain of them. 

"There we go, love. That wasn't too hard, now was it?" Owen says slightly mockingly. He wraps an arm around Curt's shoulder, almost in a mockery of the way he used to when Curt and Owen were together. 

"I hate you." Curt says, anger and a slight hint of fear in his eyes. 

"Maybe. But you won't remember that soon." Owen pulls the ring off of Curt's ring finger and throws it over his shoulder before once again grabbing the chain between the cuffs and pulling Curt by them, pulling him out of the room. Pulling him out of his life. 

Curt turns and looks at Dick as he's being led out of the room. His husband is weakly struggling, trying to fight both the drug and the restraints. 

"I love you." Curt says quietly, but he knows Dick hears him.

Once they're outside, Owen pushes him into a van that was parked a bit down the road. 

"I know what you're thinking, Curt. You're trying to figure out how to escape. But if you try, I will have someone kill your cowboy. Don't test me." 

"Owen, you don't have to do this." Curt tries to appeal to any humanity that may still be inside Owen. 

"Shhhh. It's alright, love. Don't worry, your pretty little head, soon you won't even remember him." Owen presses a kiss against Curt's head, and Curt feels a prick on his neck. Owen pulls back, and Curt sees a syringe in his head. 

"Just go to sleep love, when you wake up, we'll be ready to begin our new life together." Whatever drug Owen injected him with is fast-acting because Curt can already feel himself succumbing. 

He's unconscious before he knows it.

Owen takes Curt as a sort of pet. He convinces Curt that he loves him, and everything he does is just to help Curt. Curt looks so beautiful covered in bruises. It doesn't matter if his leg is broken. He shouldn't need to go very far anyway. Curt should just do whatever Owen says when he says it because it would make Owen happy, and Curt wants to make Owen happy, right? 

No one at Chimera feels bad for him. This is what he deserves for refusing to see the light of what his government is doing. 

Curt sleeps on the floor next to Owen's bed, a chain around his ankle, so he doesn't try to run away again, that's what caused Owen to have to break Curt's leg in the first place.

Owen has branded Curt with Chimera's symbol on his back between his shoulder blades. 

Owen can do whatever he wants to Curt because Curt is Owen's property.

And Curt thanks him for his love.

Dick is searching for Curt, calling in every favor that he's owed. He needs to get his husband back from his crazy ex, but no one is able to find him. A friend suggests that Dick needs to accept the fact that Curt is gone, and likely dead, but he can't. He'll never stop searching for Curt.

Owen thinks he has Curt completely broken, but he doesn't. Curt is just playing along, biding his time, waiting for Owen is to let his guard down. 

Curt plans. He knows what he has to do. If he ever wants to escape, if he ever wants for him and Dick to be able to live without constantly having to be worried that they'll be attacked by Owen. 

Curt has to kill Owen.

Curt does what he has to. He doesn't want to kill Owen, it's hard because when he does, all the memories of the good times they had flash through his head. 

But he does it. Owen is lying dead, and Curt is running. His leg that was never healed properly screams at him, but he let it stop him. He runs like his life depends on it, and it just might.

Dick gets a phone call from one of his friends. There's someone matching Curt's description in a hospital 12 hours away. Dick gets in his car and speeds towards the hospital, hoping that it's really his husband. That he's finally found him after months of searching.

Curt's eyes open, and he can't remember closing them. He feels... nothing. He can't feel the constant pain he's gotten used to during the past few months. He looks around and doesn't recognize the room he's in. It's a bright, white room. 

"Curt? Darlin?" Curt turns his head to where the voice came from, and he almost starts crying. Sitting in a hard plastic chair next to the bed he's in is his husband. 

"Dick..." Curt has so much that he wants to say, but none of the words come out. Dick seems to know and stands up, taking the few steps to cross the space and takes Curt's face in both hands and kisses him. Curt kisses him back, pouring all his love for his husband into the kiss, and balls his hands in Dick's shirt, holding him as close as possible.

Dick pulls back slightly, just enough that he can talk. 

"I was so worried about you." Curt has never heard his husband so upset, and Curt feels awful for it.

"Don't worry, I've been through worse." He tries to reassure Dick, but it doesn't seem to work. 

"I love you, Curtis. I love you so much." 

"I love you too." 

Curt scoots over in the bed, and Dick sits down next to him. The two of them sit together, no space between them, and they enjoy just being together. Dick runs a hand through Curt's hair, and Curt feels safe. 

"What happened?" Dick asks softly. Curt tenses up next to him and is silent for a moment. 

"Don't worry about it." Curt hopes that Dick will just let it go, at least for now. Unfortunately for him, his husband is just as stubborn as he is.

"Curt, you were in surgery for your leg for hours. Talk to me."

Curt doesn't want to. He doesn't want to relieve what just happened. He'd honestly rather forget it. 

"It will just upset you. Besides, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're not going to be bothered by Owen again."

Dick brought Curt's wedding ring with him. Hell, since Curt was taken, he's had it with him 24/7. He gently slips in on Curt's finger. 

Curt stares at it, tears being too well up in his eyes. Sure, it's just a piece of metal, but he never thought he'd see it again. For a while there, he'd never thought he'd see his husband again. 

Curt tries so hard not to, but everything from the past 11 months and 27 days hit him all at once, and Curt breaks down. Tears flow freely from his eyes, and he's hyperventilating. He tells Dick that everything has changed. He's so broken. If Dick knew what he's done, he would be disgusted and never want to see Curt again, let alone touch him or hold him close. 

Dick gently cups the back of Curt's neck, careful to avoid the brand that Owen let get infected, and pulls Curt's head against his chest, right above his heart, and holds him close, rocking him back and forth ever so slightly. He tells Curt that he loves him so much, that nothing could ever make him stop loving him, that he doesn't care what he's done. He did that all to survive, and Dick could never hate him for surviving. He's going to be here as long as Curt lets him.

Dick and Curt heal. There are nightmares, and some fights, and Curt walks with a slight limp now, but they're by each other's side through it all.


	26. Country Boy I love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt and Dick are a couple before SAF.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Richard "Dick" Big.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Richard "Dick" Big.

Warnings: Evidence of off-screen torture.

Curt tells Dick that he's going to be at the casino flirting with a woman, but it's just for the mission. He loves Dick, and he would never do anything to jeopardize their relationship. Dick tells him that he knows and Curt should do what he had to do. The two of them spend the night wrapped in each other's arms. 

The next day Curt is focused on his mission when he hears the sound of his partner's voice. Dick spends the next hour or so just messing with Curt, and Curt can't say anything because he has to pretend like he doesn't know Dick. The red-headed woman steps away to use the bathroom room, and Curt leans close to Dick and tells him that he loves him, but Dick needs to go away. Give him an hour and he'll be up to their room. Dick tells him that he'll hold him to that. 

After the woman comes back, he makes a big scene and storms away. He watches from a distance as the two of them disappear into the elevator, and Dick tries to ignore the feeling of unease in his chest. 

An hour goes by, and Curt doesn't show up. And then two. And then two and a half. Finally, Dick can't stand the waiting any longer and he goes to the room he knows that woman was staying at and knocks. When no one answers, he lets himself in and is horrified at what he sees. 

There is blood soaked into the carpet, and there are things scattered across the room that Dick doesn't want to think about how they were used. Not on his Curt.

Dick searches the casino and asks all of the staff, but no one has seen Curt anywhere. Months go by, and there's no sign of Curt and Dick is starting to lose hope that Curt's alive and not...

He's sitting in his armchair, zoning out, when he hears a knock at the door. He glances at the clock. It's 2 am. 

With a soft grunt, he gets up and crosses over to the door, quickly pulling it open to tell whoever is on the other side to go away, but the words die in his mouth. 

Standing there is Curt. He's tired and sad and dirty and bruised and maybe a little thinner, but it's him. There is no denying it. Dick's arm shoots out and grabs Curt, pulling him into the room and, more importantly, into Dick's arms. 

"Oh my god, Curt." He says as he presses his face against the top of Curt's head. "I thought you were dead."

Curt doesn't respond beyond pressing his face against Dick's neck. They stand there for a moment before Dick can feel his shirt growing wet. He pulls back slightly and sees that Curt is crying. 

"Oh, darlin." He cups Curt's face and wipes a tear away with his thumb. "Let's go get you cleaned up."

Dick gently leads Curt to the bathroom and turns the water on, putting the plug in so the tub will fill up. He turns back to Curt and slowly, oh so slowly, starts undressing him. 

Usually, the naked form of his lover would be a sight Dick would look upon in awe, but not this time. This time it's all about getting Curt what he needs, and what he needs right now is to sink into the hot water and let it wash away everything that he's been through since the last time they were together. 

He gets Curt in the tub and turns to leave so the man can have his privacy, but is stopped by Curt grabbing his wrist tightly. 

"Stay?" He asks so softly, so unsure, so... broken that it tears Dicks heart to shreds, and he just nods, not able to deny Curt this simple comfort. 

Eventually, Dick climbs in behind Curt, still fully clothed, and Curt leans back against him. Dick runs his fingers across a few new scars, and Curt starts to doze off. Soon, much too soon, the water gets cold, and Dick has to wake Curt up so they can get out. He wraps the shorter man in a fluffy towel and carries him to their bed. 

Curt gets comfortable in the bed as Dick strips out his soaking wet clothes. He pulls on a fresh pair of boxers and grabs one for Curt. He helps the shorter man into them before holding him close and letting him fall asleep again. 

Dick doesn't fall asleep right away, his brain still trying to process that Curt, the love of his life, is alive and here with him. Once he's 100% sure that Curt is asleep, he lets a few tears fall from his eyes, pressing his face into Curt's hair. He lets himself fall into an uneasy sleep, his arms tightening around Curt as he does. 

He has Curt back, and he's never going to let anything take him away again.


	27. Burn Baby Burn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt and Owen are captured together, and after neither of them breaking and giving the captors what they want, they get a bit creative.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour.

Warnings: Fire, Character Death.

Owen and Curt have been captured together, and after both of them being tortured for days and not spilling any information, they get fed up. They storm into the cell the two spies are in and tear them apart. They pour something over Owen's head and soak him in it. The British spy sputters and spits the bit that got into his mouth out. Curt can tell from the smell what it is.

Gasoline. 

The head of their little group pulls out a lighter and holds it up in front of Curt's face. 

"Tell us what we want to know right now, or I will light him up, and you will have to sit here and watch him burn to death."

"Curt! Don't tell them anything!" Owen calls out to him and is silenced with a being hit across the back of his head with the butt of a gun. Curt stares at him for a while before his attention is drawn back to the leader due to the sound of the lighter being turned on. 

"Last chance Mr. Mega." He moves the lighter slowly towards Owen, who, despite himself, closes his eyes and turns his face away.

"Okay! Okay, stop. I'll tell you. Just please don't." The lighter clicks off.

"An excellent choice. Now, what is the launch code?" Curt looks over at Owen again, who shakes his head. Curt's eyes drop off to the side as he rattles off the code. 

"See? That wasn't too hard, now was it?" He mockingly pats Curt's cheek as he says that before sighing. "It is a shame to waste all the gasoline, though."

Curt tenses up, worried that the man will go back on his word and kill Owen anyway.

The man snaps his fingers. 

"I've got it!" He says excitedly. Another can of gasoline appears, and it's dumped over Curt, and he makes a line of gasoline between the two men. He lights the lighter again, holding it up with a smirk on his face.

"Thank you for the information. I hope you know this is nothing personal, just business." He throws the lighter down in the trail of gasoline, and it quickly spreads out in both directions towards Curt and Owen. The two men holding Owen in place quickly drop him and move across the room. 

The flames engulf the two spies, and they scream, trying to do anything to put out the flames, but nothing works. 

"We'll give you boys some privacy. Every man deserves some dignity when he dies." He puts a hand on each of his co-worker's shoulders as they leave the cell. "I don't know about you two, but I'm suddenly in the mood for Barbecue."


	28. Dick and Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard "Dick" Big is a wealthy gun manufacturer and Daisy is his adorable 4-year-old daughter. A.S.S. wants a contract with Dick and is willing to do anything to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOO Sorry this took so long. I have like, a major concussion that I'm certain is not healed yet, but like I wanted to get another chapter (or prob 2) up so here it is!
> 
> Please ignore any spelling/grammar mistakes, my brain is very angry at me for just looking a screen right now.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Richard "Dick" Big, Daisy Big

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Richard "Dick" Big.

Warnings: Child in danger, dumb A.S.S.

Dick Big has money. A lot of money. And what if he made his money in gun manufacturing, and A.S.S wants a contract with him, but he turns them down?

So A.S.S comes up with a plan to convince him otherwise, and they kidnap his daughter.

Who gets sent to rescue her?

None other than Curt Mega.

He goes to meet Dick and "finds out" if he has any enemies who might want to do this. Really he's just there to report back to Cynthia if he thinks Dick is ready to crack yet.

But uh-oh, he starts to fall in love with this hot, southern, gun boy.

And naturally, Dick starts to feel the same way back but is too focused on getting his daughter back to pay it any mind.

So Curt comes clean and tells Dick everything.

Dick is angry, understandably so. But maybe, A.S.S kinda sucks, and Daisy gets kidnapped from their custody by Russians, so Curt actually has to save her.

He shows up at Dick's door at 3 am in the pouring rain, clutching Daisy to his chest. Dick takes her, and before he can say anything, Curt collapses forward, his head cracking against the ground.

Curt has a large stab wound on his left side as well as what looks like a dislocated shoulder. Dick is angry at him, extremely angry, but he did rescue Dick's little girl, and he can not, in good conscience, let this man bleed out on his porch.

Things are awkward between the two of them when Curt wakes up. He thanks Dick for sowing him back together, saying he didn't have to do that. Dick tells him not to mention it, but they soon lapse into an uncomfortable silence. Dick is still angry, and he has every right to be, but he could never hate the man who brought his daughter back to him. 

When he sees Daisy put a princess sticker on Curt's healing shoulder and notice how Curt's face twists in pain ever so slightly, but it's gone by the time that Daisy looks up at him makes Dick's anger fade just a little.


	29. Dick and Daisy 2: Gardening Crimes Boogaloo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if, Curt didn't rescue Daisy in time? Sequel to chapter 28. Pretty dark, I won't judge if anyone has to skip this one. Please head the warnings.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Richard "Dick" Big, Daisy Big

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Richard "Dick" Big.

Warnings: Child death, decapitation, gardening crimes. 

Dick gets a box delivered to his house, no return label. He opens it up and feels his heart stop. Sitting in the box is an ear. A small, human ear. 4 year old sized. Next to it is a piece of folded paper. He pulls it from the box with shaky hands and unfolds it. 

It's a map of his Texas town, with more than a dozen red circles on it. In messy handwriting, there is a note in the same red marker. 

'We didn't hear from you.'

One of the circles is in Dick's back yard. 

He drops the paper, running out to the large yard, Curt following close behind him. Dick immediately spots an uneven patch of dirt in the garden and drops to the ground next to the spot, clawing at the dirt with his hands.

He wants to die when he sees what's in the hole he created.

It's Daisy. His little girl. But just her head. These bastards killed his baby girl and buried just her head in his garden like it's some sort of fucking joke. There is a note attached to her, and Dick can barely read it. 

'We noticed you didn't have any Daisys'

Dick is shaking so hard, tears are flowing freely from his eyes, and he feels a pair of strong arms wrap around him and pull him against a sturdy chest. 

It's Curt.

Dick clings to his arm. He yells and screams and cries, and Curt holds him through it all. 

He's not sure how long they stay there, but it must be a while because the sun is almost completely gone by the time he comes back to himself. All of the grief is replaced with white-hot anger. 

"This is your fault." He says quietly, so quietly that Curt can't hear him.

"What was that?" Curt doesn't have any emotion in his voice, and that just makes Dick angrier. It's his damn fault that his baby is dead, and he doesn't even have the decency to feel bad about it?

"This is your fault." He repeats louder and pushes out of Curt's embrace. "It's all your fault that my baby girl is dead! If you had just done what you said you were here to do and brought her home to me, then she would be safe and alive right now. Or hell! If y'all had never taken her in the first place, this would have never happened! I hate you. I'm going to give you one chance to leave, and if I ever see you again, I will kill you with my bare hands!" Dick is screaming at this point, but he doesn't care. It's taking all of his restraint to keep him from tearing the man in front of him limb from fucking limb. 

Dick looks back over at his baby's head, her blank eyes looking back at him. When he looks back at Curt, he's gone without a trace. 

Dick hopes someone kills him slowly and painfully. It's what he deserves.


	30. Give him a hand! (Or an arm.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt is married to Dick Big and happily raising Daisy with him, all while still being an active spy.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Richard "Dick" Big, Daisy Big

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Richard "Dick" Big.

Warnings: Off-screen amputation, Curt Mega being a dumb ass.

Curt is still a spy, married to Dick, and raising Daisy with him. So he will be home for a month or two and then be gone for like two weeks.

Dasiy is in the backyard playing, and Dick is in his home office when he hears the front door open. He quickly stands up and leaves the office, all but running to the front door. 

"I'm so glad you're home darlin, Dasiy and I have been missing you like- Oh my god!" 

Curt is a mess, his face and clothes bare covered in ash and blood, his eyes are glassy, making it clear that he's just barely clinging on to awareness. His left arm is crossed over his chest, clutching his right arm right above the elbow, and is covered in blood.

But none of that is the most alarming part. The most alarming part is that beneath where Curt is clutching his arm is gone. 

"Curt, what the hell happened?" Dick crosses to him, wanting to reach out and grab him but also being afraid to touch him. 

"Explosion..." Curt's words are slurring, and he's swaying back and forth ever so slightly. Dick grabs him by his good arm and pulls him to the living room, sitting him down on the sofa.

"I'll be right back, wait right here." He doesn't wait for Curt to respond before disappearing. The first stop he makes is to the back yard, where he tells Dasiy to go to her room and not come out until he comes to get her. 

After she is firmly in her room, he runs to the master bathroom and grabs all of the towels out of the linen closet before running back to the living room and shoving them up against Curt's arm.

"Damn it, Curt, why didn't you go back to A.S.S. so they could help you?" He doesn't expect an answer, but gets one.

"Dinin think I'd make it, had to see you n 'aisy again before I died."

Dick tries not to cry, he really does, but the tears force themselves out of his eyes anyway. He blinks furiously, trying to force them away. There will be plenty of time to cry later. Right now, he needs to get Curt help.

"You hold those there, okay? I'm going to call Tatiana." He grabs Curt's left hand and forces it to hold the towels against the bleeding arm.

Curt survives gets a prosthetic arm (A.S.S' prosthetics are scarily advanced), but they decide not to tell Daisy until she's older. They don't want to scare her. 

That plan goes out the window when Dick hears a scream from the backyard. He runs out to see Curt's prosthetic on the ground and Dasiy screaming her head off and Curt, one-armed at the moment, trying to calm her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Daisy. 
> 
> Also, I called off work today to go buy a dog.


	31. Trying to deal when your husband goes missing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Curt are happily married, raising Daisy. Then Curt goes missing.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Richard "Dick" Big, Daisy Big

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Richard "Dick" Big.

Warnings: Off screen torture, evidence of torture, self-worth issues. 

Curt is married to Dick and is raising Daisy with him. He is still spying, so he'll disappear for a few weeks at a time every so often. 

One day, Dick gets a call from Cynthia that Curt has gone missing on his mission. She tells him that he's either in enemy hands, or dead. 

Dick almost hopes it's the second one for Curt's sake.

Curt is missing for months with no sign of him. Eventually, Cynthia has to call it. Curt is officially declared KIA. Dick has to tell Daisy that her other daddy is gone. They bury an empty coffin, and Dick has to live with the pain of losing someone he thought he would spend the rest of his life with. 

Again.

Months after he last spoke to Cynthia, Dick gets another call from her. 

Curt's alive. 

He was dumped outside A.S.S. late last night. They have no clue who dumped him there, but they assume that they left him there to die and was hoping someone would come across him the next morning after he was dead. Thankfully they had an agent coming back late from a mission, and he was found approximately an hour after they left him there.

He's in really, really rough shape, and they're not sure if he's going to make it.

Dick has Daisy in the car and they're driving to A.S.S HQ before Cynthia even offers to let them come visit him.

It takes them hours to get there, and that's with Dick never going below 90 mph. Daisy falls asleep along the way, leaving Dick alone with his thoughts. 

He can't stop thinking about Curt and how empty the bed has felt without him. How Dick would break down in tears almost every night after Daisy went to bed. But most importantly, he thinks about how happy he is that Curt is alive. He knows his husband is a fighter, and he is going to get through this. 

Once they finally arrive, Dick doesn't wake Daisy up. He just scoops her out of her car seat and carries her. Cynthia takes them to the infirmary, the other agents turning a blind eye. 

Curt is even worse off than Dick was expecting. He's thinner, terrifyingly so. His face is gaunt and almost skeletal looking. His hair is gone, completely shaven with scars visible on the top of his head. He has a large, painful-looking scar stretching from above his left eyebrow diagonally across his face to right above his jaw on the right side. His hands are so heavily bandaged that Dick doesn't even want to know what happened. 

But he's alive. And that's the part that brings tears to Dick's eyes.

Curt is asleep for weeks, and Dick is by his side almost the entire time, only leaving when they make him. Curt is so still, unnaturally so. Curt is always moving in some way, shape, or form, but not now. 

Dick gets very good at sleeping in a chair. There is a spare bed in the room, so Daisy gets to sleep somewhat comfortably. 

The first time Curt wakes up, it's not for very long. He doesn't seem to know what's going on, but when his eyes land on Daisy, he smiles ever so slightly as his eyes flutter back shut. 

He wakes up briefly a few more times before he actually wakes up. Dick is pulled out of his restless slumber by a soft groan. His eyes snap open, and he sees Curt shifting on his infirmary bed, his face twisted slightly in pain. 

"Curt? Darlin?" 

" 'ick?" His speech is slurred, and his voice is rough from disuse. His face lights up ever so softly.

"Yeah, Darlin, I'm here." Dick cups Curt's cheek, and Curt leans against it happily. 

"Wha happen'd?" Before Dick can answer, Curt's face drops. "No. They got you too? Dey weren suppose to get you. You're supposed ta be safe." 

He tries to push himself into a sitting up position, but Dick softly pushes him back down with a hand on either shoulder.

Dick shushes him and cups his face again and rubs his thumb across Curt's cheek. 

"You're alright, darlin. You're safe at A.S.S. Daisy's right over there sleeping, ya see?" Curt turns his head just enough to his daughter sound asleep on the bed. 

"We're safe?" Curt's voice sounds so scared and guarded and so unlike Curt that it breaks Dick's heart. 

"We're safe, darlin." Curt looks at him for a moment before his hand slowly comes up and grabs Dick's wrist, his grip much softer than it usually would be. 

Dick's half-expecting for Curt to pull his hand away, but instead, he leans into it more and lets a stray tear slip down his cheek.

When Curt is released from the infirmary, his muscle mass has deteriorated to the point where he has a bit of a hard time walking. He has to hold onto Dick's arm, and while he loves being so close to his husband, he hates feeling weak. 

He can't stand looking at himself in the mirror. He hates the scar across his face and the fact that his hair is gone. He hates Dick and Daisy seeing him like this. He's supposed to be a big, strong, attractive, American spy. 

That's who Dick fell in love with, so if that's not who he is anymore, then why would Dick still love him?


	32. Gods walk among men.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one needs a little explaining. 
> 
> There is an AU I am working on where Curt is the Greek God Apollo and many, many lifetimes after he died, Apollo's lover Hyacinth is reborn as Owen Carvour. Curt recognizes him right away, he even looks the same! Curt tries to remind him who he was, but Owen never seems to believe him. 
> 
> Then Owen falls. 
> 
> Apollo is devastated that he lost his love again.
> 
> This is a side story to that AU. When that AU is finally posted this will not be a cannon part of this, it was merely a "what if?" type idea with this AU.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour, Apollo/Hyacinth.

Warnings: Dark Owen, light torture, manipulation. 

Torture Tango, and Curt's not expecting anything Dma does to actually hurt. After all, he's a God, so nothing this mortal throws at him can hurt him. He'll fake being in pain for a bit before making his escape.

But then Dma cuts him with a blade and... It hurts. He's actually bleeding Ichor. Curt decides that he's done playing along and tries to break the binds around his wrists, but he can't. He's freaking out now, and Dma leans close to him, whispering in his ear.

"You're not going anywhere _ , Apollo _ , not until I've had my fun."

Owen has spent the last 4 years learning everything he can about the Gods, specifically Apollo. He's hunted down cuffs that bind a God's power and weapons that can make them bleed. He wants Curt to feel everything that he's had to go through. And then he wants him to know that it was him, his Owen, his precious Hyacinth, that did this to him.

Owen knows that Curt is Apollo. He knows that Curt is a god. He knows that Curt has powers beyond anything else on this earth. And he knows that he has cuffs to bind his powers and weapons to hurt him with. 

The powers of a god could really help Chimera succeed. 

So, what if Owen doesn't torture to kill Curt, but to break him? Make him moldable. Make him bend to Owen's will. Make him do whatever Owen asks. 

Basically, make him a superweapon for Owen to use as he wants .

Owen tortures Curt and then turns around and softly takes care of him afterward. If Curt would just listen, Owen wouldn't have to hurt him. This is hurting Owen more than it hurts Curt. 

He never calls him Apollo and punishes Curt severely if he ever calls him Hyacinth. A gold color metal collar with a dainty gold chain attached is locked around his neck, Owen having the only key. When not torturing him, Owen pulls Curt around by the chain. 

The collar doesn't come off for years, not until Owen is sure that Curt isn't going to try to run. Even then, it only comes off when Owen wants Curt to use his Godly abilities, and then it's put right back on.

In the rare soft moment between the two of them, Apollo can swear he sees Hyacinth in those eyes. And maybe if he's good enough, he can bring him back.


	33. To break a man, you have to break his heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is tortured in front of Curt to try to get information that the Agent doesn't have.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Richard "Dick" Big.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Richard "Dick" Big.

Warnings: Torture. 

"He's just a civilian! He doesn't have anything to do with this!" Curt begs, struggling against the chains keeping his hands above his head.

"Tell us what we want to know, Mr. Mega, and we won't lay another finger on him." There is a dark bruise already forming on Dick's cheek from when he tried to fight back against them. 

"I told you, I don't know. Please just let him go!" Curt honestly doesn't have the information they are looking for, but they don't believe him. 

"If you want to play it like that, we can play it like that." The man in charge turns to his lackey. "Cut his shirt off. We'll start with the whip."

Curt has to stand there and watch as his husband is whipped, all because Curt doesn't have the information they want. Dick's screams tear through the small room, and Curt tries his hardest to break free of the chains. He tries to convince them that he doesn't know, tries to convince them to hurt him instead, but his pleas fall on deaf ears.

In the end, Curt tries his hardest to comfort his husband with his words. He apologizes, tells Dick that everything is going to be okay.

"Dick? Just listen to the sound of my voice, okay, sunflower? Everything will be okay. You and I are going to get through this." 

"Yeah,  _ sunflower _ " The man spits out the word like it's a filthy thing and not what Curt has called his husband for the past 3 years. "Everything is going to be okay, as soon as lover boy tells me what I want to know." 

"I told you I don't know!"

The man stomps over to Curt and grabs his chin hard. He forces Curt's head still and makes him watch, even though Curt desperately wants to look away. 

"You see this Mega? This is all your fault. You can make it better though, you can make it stop. Or, if you don't want to, you know we can make it so much worse. Now tell me, how much do you love your husband?" 

"Please, you don't have to do this." Curt's voice is shaking. He sounds scared. Dick hears through the haze of pain and wants to reach out and comfort Curt. Curt shouldn't sound this scared, especially not over Dick. 

"I wish that were true Mega, I really do. But if you don't want to tell me..." He lets his sentence trail off before turning to face his right-hand man. "Get the battery and jumper cables."

Curt's hands are chained above his head, Dick's are tied behind his back (yes, they have also been getting hit with the whip) with a metal collar attached to a chain that is being pulled up, meaning if Dick loses his footing, he will suffocate himself.

They torture Dick for hours before finally giving the man a break. They clean up their tools before unhooking the chain from the collar around Dick's neck. He collapses forward, face slamming against the ground. 

The door slams shut behind them as they leave, leaving Curt alone with the crumpled body of his husband on the ground several feet in front of him. 

"Sunflower? Please..." Curt's voice is hoarse from all the begging and screaming. Dick shifts ever so slightly, and Curt can't help but let out a sigh of relief. 

Dick is alive.

"I am so sorry. I promise that I'm going to get you out of here. And then, if you don't want to see me again, you'll never have to."


	34. Give me the bomb.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatiana never shows up, and the Deadliest Man Alive wants his bomb back.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Richard "Dick" Big, DMA.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Richard "Dick" Big.

Warnings: Torture, character death, child in danger.

AU where Curt got the bomb and took it back to ASS, and to "get it back" (really just for Owen to get him to show up and get his revenge), Dma kidnap his husband Dick and their 5-year-old, Daisy.

Curt goes back home, and it's trashed, furniture is broken, picture frames are smashed, the door shows clear signs of forced entry. 

In the middle of the wreckage is a note. It's a simple note, one sentence. It's not really a sentence. It's a location. On the corner of the page is some blood, and Curt is terrified, much more terrified than he's felt in years.

Curt makes it to the location and finds Dick tied to a chair, still struggling to try to break free, and Daisy unconscious in the corner. 

Curt moves into the room, making a B-line for Dick. His husband looks up at him and shakes his head furiously, trying to say something through the duct tape that's over his mouth.

Curt kneels in front of Dick and rips the tape off his mouth, one hand coming up to cradle the southern man's face. 

"Curt! It's a trap!" But Curt already knew that. Why else would whoever tell him where to find his family. Hopefully, though, he can get them out before the trap springs shut. 

That hope doesn't last long, because before Curt can untie Dick the rest of the way, he feels the familiar feeling of a gun muzzle being pressed against the back of his head. 

"Not so fast, Mega." A Cockney accent says, and Curt stops. "Put your hands up, before I get irritated and pull the trigger." Curt slowly does so.

"You made a big mistake by taking my family." Curt tries to sound threatening, but it's kinda hard when you're on your knees with a gun to the back of your head. 

"Yeah? Seems like I have you right where I want you." The voice mocks, and Curt grits his teeth, his eyes glancing up at Dick, who is glaring at the man behind Curt. 

"What do you want?"

"I want the bomb, Mega. And once I have it, I'll let your little family go." Curt turns his head slightly, about to turn and face the man behind him, but the gun digs in deeper, and he stops. 

"I don't have it. But if you let my family go, I'll get it for you." The man laughs at Curt's words. 

"Do you think I'm stupid? I let them go, and you'll try to run. Get if for me, and then maybe I'll let them go." 

"How do I know you won't kill them in the meantime?" 

"You don't." The man doesn't seem very interested in convincing Curt. "But how about this, you can take the little one with you. Your charming Cowboy stays with me." 

Curt forces his attention back to Dick, who gives him a small, sad smile. 

"I'll be alright darlin, just get Dais out of here." Curt wants so badly to kiss his husband, but that would only make this situation worse. 

"Fine, you let me take Daisy with me now, and when I come back with the bomb, you let Dick go free."

"Sounds fair to me."

"And you won't hurt him while I'm gone?" The man chuckles darkly.

"Now, don't get greedy, love. Now go. Before I change my mind."

* * *

Curt barges into Cynthia's office, pushing past a disgruntled Susan. 

"I need the bomb." Curt demands, yanking the cigarette that Cynthia had been smoking out of her mouth and stuffing it out. 

"You are... Fucking dead. Why would I ever give you the fucking bomb back? And who's that?" Cynthia jabs a finger at the little girl peeking out from behind Curt's legs. Curt reaches back and wraps an arm around her.

"This is Daisy, my daughter. And her other parent has been kidnapped, and I can't get them back with the bomb." Curt is pretty sure that Cynthia knows about his... preferences, but he still doesn't want to chance anything. 

"Well, my fucking condolences, but you're not getting the bomb." Daisy wraps her arms around Curt's legs, and he tries to soothe her by rubbing a hand up and down her back. 

"Cynthia, please. I've been a loyal agent for A.S.S. for years. I just want my partner back. I don't want my daughter to grow up without both parents." Cynthia lights up another cigarette and places her feet up on the desk.

"Sorry, Curt, but I am not just going to give you the bomb. It is locked in our explosives vault, and I am not going to hand it over to you. Understand?" Curt opens his mouth to argue, but he stops short, realizing what Cynthia just did for him.

Curt gets the bomb and takes Daisy to Barb. Despite everything, she knows that she will keep an eye on her, keep her safe. 

* * *

He heads back to the place where Dick is being held, with the bomb. His mind can't help but think back to a similar situation many years ago. 

Owen had been caught by some terrorist organization or another, and they wanted nuclear weapons blueprints, he thinks. But Curt didn't give them to them. He never really even considered it. 

But Owen is... was a spy, he signed up for that. Dick is just a civilian who made the mistake of loving Curt. He never signed up to be kidnapped or tortured or killed over something like this.

Curt finally arrives, and when he goes in, Dick is looking significantly worse than he did when Curt left. 

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him!" Curt growls. 

"No, I really didn't. Now place the bomb on the ground and place your hands behind your back." Curt begrudgingly does as he asks, and he feels a pair of cuffs lock around his wrists. 

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't get any bright ideas." The man pushes Curt back to his knees before checking the gun. The man laughs out loud when he sees that it's actually the bomb. 

"You're really an idiot, aren't you? You brought the real bomb! I have to say, you really surprised me."

"We had a deal, now let him go." 

"Yeah, not going to happen. Ya see, I think it'd be a lot more fun for me to kill him in front of you and then torture you before putting you out of your misery." 

Curt tries to push himself up to his feet, but a boot against his back forces him face-first against the ground. 

"Please, do whatever you want with me, just let Dick go."

Dma kills Dick by slashing his throat and making Curt watch as he bleeds out, and then he tortures Curt and, before killing him, takes off the mask and makes forced eye contact with Curt as he slowly plunges a knife into his heart. 

Curt broke his heart, so he carves Curt's out of his chest and keeps it as a trophy, and as a reminder. 


	35. Hold you as the world falls apart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen has kept an eye on Curt all these years, he knows exactly what's going on with his lov- ex-lover when he goes drinking with his pathetic little team.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour.

Warnings: Alcoholism, suicidal suggestion, drunk rambles of a drunk man.

Owen knows that Curt is trying to stop drinking, and despite how much he hates the man, he has to admit that that is a big thing for Curt to do. He remembers how much Curt used to drink, how scary it was to see go through withdrawal that one time they had been captured together, and Curt had been cut off from his precious alcohol. How sad it had been to see Curt throw himself back into drinking so fully once they were saved.

He knows how much more Curt started drinking once Owen fell.

Owen had been watching Curt. Of course, he has. Maybe he shouldn't, Curt's not good for him. Owen knows that all too well. He's reminded of that every time he looks in a mirror, of when his back muscles spasm when he's under a lot of stress. But Owen just can't help it.

Curt is like a drug, or perhaps a siren song. The harder Owen tries to resist him, the more Owen is dragged into his orbit.

So Owen knows when Curt goes out drinking with his so-called "friends". It may have only been less than a week ago that Curt decided to stop drinking, but that doesn't make it any better to see Curt throwing back shots at an alarming pace.

Owen follows Curt back to his hotel room, staying in the shadows the entire time. He watches as Curt stumbles and falls a hand full of times but doesn't help him. He's just making sure Curt doesn't get himself killed. That is Owen's job, after all.

Well, it used to be. Now his job is to kill Curt, but that can wait until he's sober enough to realize what's going on.

Curt finally makes it back to his hotel, but has trouble getting into his room. He sinks to the floor next to the door, resting his face against the grimy wall. Owen's feet move before he knows what he's doing.

He wraps his strong arms around Curt and pulls him to his feet, deftly taking the key card from Curt's hand with his nimble fingers. He opens the door and ushers the drunk man inside.

Owen places Curt down on the bed, none too gently. This is all uncomfortably familiar. Owen dragging this drunk man, ~~his lover,~~ back to ~~their~~ his hotel room.

Suddenly, the mask feels like it's suffocating him. He can't breathe, he can't think. Owen staggers to the far side of the room. He needs to get this damn thing off. He pulls the latex away from his skin and drops it to the ground. He runs a free hand through his hair and realizes what a shit show this really is.

"Owen?" The man in question freezes when he hears Curt's voice. His head whips around, and he sees Curt staring at him, eyes wide but still hazy due to the alcohol in his system. "I thought the hallucinations only come when I'm sober."

Suddenly, Curt's drinking getting a lot worse after the accident makes more sense. Maybe it wasn't because Curt felt he was no longer the best in the world.

"I've told you I'm sorry a million times. It should have been me. I should have died that night. You were always the better spy of the two of us. You wouldn't have fallen apart like I did. I'm gonna do this for you. I'm going to save the world one last time. And then I'm going to join you. I just hope, if God is real, he lets me see you one time before I go to hell."

Curt is drunkenly mumbling, but Owen can make out every word. He doesn't know what to say. He's not even sure if anything he said would register with Curt in the state he's in.

He slowly crosses over to Curt, almost tortuously so. Curt's glassy eyes watch his every movement. Owen doesn't know what he's planning on doing, but when he sits down next to Curt and pulls the drunk man tight against his chest, it feels right.

Curt rambles on about something, but Owen tunes him out. Why is he here comforting this man? He hates Curt. Doesn't he?

Curt falls asleep in Owen's arms.

When Curt wakes up the next morning, he is alone in his hotel room, the bed next to him slightly warm.


	36. The pirates life for me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A four-part Curtwen Pirate AU all posted in one chapter.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour.

Warnings: Keelhauling, death sentances, alcoholism, suicide attempt metioned.

Curt and Owen are both part of the Navy (one is on loan to the other's country, it works either way.) They're attacked by pirates, and they have critical documents on the ship. These documents can not fall into enemy hands, no matter what. After a long fight, they lose. The captain decides the safest way to protect the information is to sink the ship.

Curt and Owen are the ones tasked with bringing the ship down while the others distract the pirates. Once they're done, they are to get to one of the longboats. They get caught by the pirates on their way to the longboats.

Owen doesn't make it. 

The pirates figure if they can't get the documents, then maybe this man will know at least some of the information they're after. They bring him back to their captain and do just enough to keep him alive. They question him, but he doesn't tell them anything. 

Eventually, they get fed up and keelhaul him. Not once, not twice, but three times. A barely conscious Owen breaks and tells them what they want to know.

Surprisingly, Owen survives the ordeal, and he's given a choice. Join the pirates, or walk the plank. Owen doesn't even think twice.

He joins them.

Years later, Curt and Owen cross paths again, and they fall into bed together, leading to Curt seeing the scars.

It's not like Owen intentionally shows him. He and Curt spent the night together, and Curt wakes up first. That never used to happen, Owen always was the one to wake up, and Curt always used to sleep in. Curt rolls over and sees Owen's back, biting back a gasp. He reaches out and softly touches one of them, and Owen shoots awake.

Owen is the type of person who gets irrationally angry when he thinks someone is pitying him. So when Curt gives him that look, Owen gets angry and lashes out at him. Blaming Curt for what happened, that if Curt had just listened to Owen all those years ago, this never would have happened. He doesn't need Curt's fucking sympathy.

Curt tries to explain that it's not pity or sympathy. But Owen ignores him. He grabs his shirt and puts it back on, not looking at Curt. 

Curt once told Owen that he is one of the strongest men he knows. Owen doesn't want to know what he would think if he knew that Owen broke and joined them. Owen intentionally didn't tell Curt any of that. 

He lied to Curt.

Owen is currently known as The Deadliest Man Alive, but it's a title passed from one pirate to another when the first one is either retired or killed.

And Curt doesn't know that.

Curt does eventually find out, and it doesn't go well. Curt's angry that Owen didn't tell him. 

They've been back in each other's life for a few months now, and Owen hid this big secret. Curt has been an open book the whole time, telling Owen about everything, including his alcoholism and suicidal tendencies. Owen knows about all the times Curt drank himself until he passed out or tried to kill himself, either by his own hand or by putting himself in a dangerous situation. Owen has been helping him heal and stop drinking. Has helped him learn not to hate himself as much.

But Owen can't even be honest with Curt!

Curt, blinded with anger and hurt, turns Owen in.

They catch Owen and arrest him. He's put on trial for piracy, where he admits to it all. Owen says he doesn't regret any of it, and he would do it all again. The only thing he would change is not letting people get too close. Curt is in the audience, and Owen looks directly at him as he says that. Owen is sentenced to hang by the neck until dead.

Curt is horrified. He never meant to for this to happen. He didn't want Owen to... He was just so angry. 

The night before it's set to happen, Curt breaks Owen out, fighting his way through the guards posted around Owen's cell. 

Owen tells Curt to fuck off, Curt tells Owen to stop being dramatic. They need to go. Now. 

Owen lunges at Curt and pins him to the wall, faces inches apart. The British man snarls that he's not being dramatic. Curt was the one who was dramatic when he turned Owen in. Curt clearly doesn't want Owen around, so Owen's going to give him exactly what he wants. 

Curt surges forward and captures Owen's lips with his own. Owen is shocked and, after a moment, pulls away, no longer touching Curt at all. Curt tells Owen they can talk later. They can deal with all of this later. But first, they need to get out of here before they're both killed.

The two of them run. They get out, and Owen leads Curt back to his ship, pulling him into the Captain Quarters and telling his crew to take off. 

Now. 

His second in command asks about 'that man you dragged on to the ship'. Owen looks him dead in the eyes and tells him that Curt is under his protection and no one is going to harm him. If anyone has any issues with that, they can deal with Owen directly.

Owen locks himself and Curt in the Captain's Quarters. He sits down in one of the chairs he has in the surprisingly spacious room and looks at Curt expectingly. 

"Well, Mega, you wanted to talk. So talk."

Curt swallows heavily and slowly crosses the room, coming to stand in front of Owen. He quickly drops to his knees in front of his lover... his ex-lover? Who knows where they stand right now. 

He apologizes to Owen, begging him to forgive him. He never meant for Owen to get hurt. He was just so angry. He would never have forgiven himself if Owen had died. He can understand if Owen never wants to see him again. 

Owen's hand shoots out, and he grabs Curt by the front of his shirt. He pulls the shorter man into a desperate kiss. When it breaks, Owen gives Curt a soft laugh. 

"Always so dramatic, Mega."

Curt officially joins the Chimera crew, and outside the cabin, Curt is treated no differently than the others. He's the lowest man on the totem pole, and he has to do all the physical labor that comes with that. 

In the cabin, though, Curt is pampered by his captain. He gets his back rubbed if it's hurting, he gets kisses, he gets cuddles, he gets to curl up with the love of his life every night.

Owen offered to just let Curt kinda... be. But Curt said no. Everyone else has to earn their keep on the ship, so does he.

Curt asks more about the scars and how Owen got them one night while they're curled close to each other, the slight rocking of the boat trying to lull them to sleep.

Owen tells him about it, keeping his tone as light as you can during a story like that. Owen falls asleep shortly afterward. 

Curt doesn't. He holds Owen tighter that night and has to fight back the urge to go get a drink.

* * *

Curt is the only crew member who can keep up with Owen in sword-fighting, so they practice together.

Curt ends up saving Owen's life during a fight. Owen was on his knees with three swords to his throat. It was 7 on 1. He took the other 4 out. One of the men pulls his sword back and swings, but Curt dives in and blocks the blow with his own sword.

Owen's not getting out of this relationship, not even by death.

Curt softly patches his Captain up. He needs to be more careful. The crew needs him.

_ Curt needs him. _

* * *

Curt's climbing up the ropes to try and take care of something when a strong gust of wind knocks him off. He plummets into the water, the shock of the cold disorienting him. The shock makes him gasp, pulling water into his lungs. He doesn't know which way is up and which way is down. He's certain that he's going to die. 

A strong arm wraps around his chest and pulls him. His head breaks the surface, and he pulls oxygen in as quickly as he can to his screaming lungs. 

"Curt? Love? Are you alright?" Owen's voice sounds far away and muffled. Curt nods his head, or at least he thinks he does.

He can feel himself be pulled through the water, and he tries to help, but his body isn't listening to him. 

His body is lifted out of the water, and he can feel more pairs of hands on him than he can count at the moment. He's laid down on something solid, and he opens his eyes. He didn't even know he had closed then. He sees Owen's worried face above him, water dripping off of him.

"Curt. Come on, love. I need you to answer me." Curt coughs, and suddenly he can't stop. He's quickly turned on his side, and water spills across the deck.

The next thing Curt's fully aware of is being in his and Owen's cabin wrapped in blankets and held closely against Owen's chest.

Curt shifts slightly away from Owen with a groan, but Owen pulls him back even closer than before. 

"Curtis Lawrence Mega, you are never allowed to do that again. I thought I had lost you." Owen's voice doesn't too much to hide his fear at that thought.

"Sorry, Captain." Curt tries to lighten the mood with a joking tone, but it doesn't work. He can feel Owen shake his head. 

"I'm serious, Curt. You can't leave me. Not like that. Not anytime soon."

* * *

Curt gets captured by the Navy.

They know who he is. But more importantly, they know who he was, Lutinent Curtis L. Mega. Everyone had assumed that he'd be captain of his own ship by now. Instead, he's a traitor, a pirate.

All he has to do is tell them what he knows about his captain, The Deadliest Man Alive, and renounce piracy, and he can have it all back. 

Or, they can do this the hard way. Curt should be more than familiar with the methods they have for extracting information, seeing as he used them quite a few times himself. 

Either way, they'll get what they want. It's a question of will he get what he wants as well.

Curt spits in the man's face.

The man responds by backhanding him.

"What's the big deal? You handed him in before. Sure, then you broke him out before his sentence could be carried out, but we can forget that tiny detail. How did he repay you, though? By holding you prisoner on his ship."

"I wasn't a prisoner." Curt argues, but the man keeps talking as if he didn't hear Curt. 

"Made you do physical labor."

"He didn't make me do any-"

"Made you think that he cared about you. Maybe even loved you." Curt freezes at that. They couldn't know about that. How did they know about that? The man looks at him with pity.

"It's alright, son. From what I've heard, he's quite convincing. Able to make most anyone believe anything. Tell us where he's going." The man sounds like he's trying to comfort Curt. 

Curt laughs. Quietly at first, but then it grows louder and sounds unhinged. 

"You want to know where he's going? Fine. I'll tell you. He's coming here. He's going to come find me, and when he does, he'll show you no mercy. He'll kill you. Slowly. Painfully. In the way, most men fear. And I'll enjoy watching it happen."

Curt expects the man to look angry or scared or even just blank. What he doesn't expect, however, is for the man to look smug. 

"Good. No need for us to chase him down then. We'll just wait for him, set a nice little trap. And it seems like we have the perfect bait, if you're right anyway. If not, then we'll just hang you when we get back to port. Either way, a pirate will swing." 

Curt bites back any sign of emotion. He hopes he's wrong. He hopes Owen doesn't come for him, doesn't risk himself and the crew just for Curt. But he knows Owen, and he knows that, without a doubt, Owen will show up.

Unfortunately, Curt's right.

Owen shows up, and he shows up alone. He fights his way through the men on this ship, but it feels almost too easy. 

Like they want him to get to Curt. 

He gets to the cargo hold and sees Curt tied to a chair, looking like he took a beating. Standing behind the chair is the captain of this Navy ship, holding a sword to Curt's throat.

"Put down the sword Mr. Deadly. Unless you want Mega's blood to stain the wood red."

"Don't do it, Captain!" Curt says to Owen and is rewarded with the sword pressing harder against his throat, forcing him to tilt his head back and press himself a flat as he can against the back of the chair. 

"That's enough out of you, Mega. I'm losing my patience. Drop the sword. Now." Owen has no choice unless he wants to see Curt killed in front of him. 

He raises his left hand to show that it's empty as he slowly puts the sword in his right hand on the ground.

The man grins at Owen, a dark, almost predatory smile. He lowers the sword from Curt's throat and walks out from behind him. 

"So... this is the Deadliest Man Alive, huh? I have to say, I'm rather disappointed. I thought you'd be a bit harder to track down." The man stops in front of Owen and looks him up and down once, almost as if looking for something special.

He quickly lashes out, hitting the pirate Captain in the stomach with the hilt of his sword, knocking Owen to his knees. One of his hands flys to his stomach, which he clutches as the pain radiates through him. The other hand presses against the floor, keeping Owen from falling face-first onto the ground.

The man takes advantage of Owen's position, puts his boot on the back of the pirate's neck, and steps down, pinning him to the ground. 

"This is where you pirate scum belong. Crushed beneath the boot of the honest man." The man spits at Owen, who has one hand pinned between the wooden floor and his chest while his other hand claws at the boot, keeping him in place. 

The man presses down harder ever so slightly before removing his boot entirely. As Owen takes deep breaths, trying to get his head to stop spinning, the man picks Owen's sword up from the ground and leaves, taking it with him. 

"We will arrive at port in the morning. Enjoy your last evening before you meet the devil in the fiery pits of hell." He says calmly, as if he were discussing the weather, before slamming the door shut, locking Curt and Owen inside.

Once Owen manages to catch his breath, he pushes himself up and goes over to Curt. He pulls a small dagger out of his boot and uses it to cut the ropes that are keeping Curt in the chair.

Once he's free, he moves faster than Owen would have thought, given the state he's in, and pulls Owen into a tight hug.

"Owen, I'm so sorry. You should have never come for me. This is all my fault." Owen pulls back enough to silence Curt with a kiss. He had been missing for several days, and Owen worried the whole time that he was dead.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault, and I will always come for you. No matter what. We'll figure out a way out of this together. We always do." Owen reassures him, despite not feeling very confident himself.

"You should have just left me." 

"Curt-"

"The crew needs you." Curt pulls fully out of the embrace that he had started.

"I need you, Curt. I lived without you for years, and I'm not going to do it again. I'm not strong enough to." Owen holds Curt's wrist, not letting him get too far. 

It's true. Owen has become somewhat dependant on Curt, needing to have the man with him for him to feel alive and whole. Maybe that's not fair of him to put on Curt, but he can't help it. 

Curt looks at him for a long time. Almost like he can see the thoughts running through Owen's head. 

"Let's not fight. We should figure out a plan." Owen gives Curt a weak smile, a twinkle in his eye. 

"Don't worry. My plan is already in motion."

They don't talk much after that. They just cling to each other. 

The ship docks in port too soon for either of their taste, and many men come down. It would be a useless waste of energy for them to try to fight all of them, so they let themselves get shackled and dragged above deck. 

They're marched through the town, citizens lining the streets, yelling and jeering at them as they pass. They head directly for the gallows and are forced onto the stage. 

Bags are placed over their heads, and Curt can feel a noose tighten around his neck. This is it. The end of the line. He's going to die.

Owen's going to die.

He whispers a silent apology to the man somewhere off to his right.

At that moment, screaming breaks out. Curt has no clue what's going on, but he hears the clashing of metal, an all too familiar sound. 

The rope is ripped from his neck, quickly followed by the hood. Owen is in front of him, a cocky smile painted across his face, making his already crooked jaw seem even more crooked somehow. 

"Owen, what-" His question is cut off.

"I told you, love, my plan was already in motion." Curt looks beyond Owen and sees the crew, their crew fighting the guards and soldiers. Owen grabs his hand, bringing Curt's attention back to him.

"Let's go." They make a break for it, running towards the pair where their ship is waiting for them. The crew follows behind, and they're sailing away before anyone catches up to them.

The entire crew is celebrating, and Curt can't help himself. He launches at Owen and kisses him. Owen kisses back, picking him up and twirling him around as he does so. 

Their relationship isn't a secret to the crew. All of them know about it. But they've never kissed in front of any of them before. 

A loud cheer erupts from the crew as Owen sets him down. Curt breaks the kiss, blushing furiously. 

Everything isn't going to be easy from here on out, and Curt is sure they'll see that man again. But for now, they're safe, and they're home.

That's all that matters.


	37. Dancing with the the Devil to save an Angel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt Mega, a retired A.S.S. agent is living happily with his husband, Dick Big. Things can change with the flash of a gun.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Richard "Dick" Big.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Richard "Dick" Big.

Warnings: Chimera, character asking for death, character death.

Dick Big has money, like a lot of money. Like if he wanted to, he could get involved in politics and get really far. In fact, people want him to back a bill or something, but he has no interest in getting involved. 

Dick and Curt are at some gala, and they are approached by the man trying to convince Dick to back it. Dick tells him in no uncertain terms to fuck off. The guy makes some vague threat and disappears into the crowd. Dick thinks that's the end of it, but Curt keeps his eyes out for the man.

Before the evening is over, Curt gets shot.

There's the sound of a gunshot, and Curt cries out. Dick pulls Curt close against his chest, intending to shield him from any more gunfire. When none comes after a few seconds, Dick pulls back enough to look Curt over. 

Curt is pale, almost as white as the suit he's wearing. The left side of said suit has a large red stain, and it's only getting larger.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Dick says loudly as he gently lays Curt on the ground. He tries his hardest to keep his husband awake, but Curt is unconscious before the ambulance arrives.

It takes no time at all for Curt to be loaded into the back of the ambulance. Even though Curt and Dick call each other husband, they're not actually married, so Dick isn't allowed to ride in the back with him. He follows behind in their car, breaking a handful of traffic laws along the way. 

By the time he manages to find a parking spot to haphazardly pull into, Curt is already in surgery. 

Dick says in the waiting room for what feels like hours, dried blood clinging to his skin and suit. 

The doctor eventually comes out to the waiting room and heads right for Dick. 

She tells him that Curt is alive.

Before Dick can start to celebrate, she also tells him that Curt has fallen into a coma, and they're not sure when, or if, he's going to wake up.

She keeps talking, but Dick doesn't hear any of it. His whole world is spinning. His brain can't even process the thought that Curt, the love of his life, might not wake up. 

No more sleepy morning kisses, no more going to the shooting range together, no more Curt straightening Dick's tie for him after he purposely messed it up just so Curt could fix it. 

"Can I see him?" He cuts the woman off. She must be used to it. She doesn't even bat an eye. 

"Of course, Mr.Big, right this way." She leads him through a winding maze of hallways before stopping in front of a room and gesturing for Dick to go in. She stays in the hallway as he opens the door. 

Curt lays on the hospital bed, looking slightly less pale than before. His hair is a mess, and Dick can't help but reach out and try to straighten it. Curt always hates when his hair is a mess. 

"I'm so sorry, darlin." Dick sits on the edge of the bed, his back towards the door, fully facing Curt. Both of his hands cup Curt's left one, and he brings it up to his mouth, pressing a kiss against the back of it.

Curt's days of being shot at were supposed to be over. That's why he fully retired from A.S.S.

Dick hears the door open behind him, but he pays it no mind. He figures it's just a doctor or nurses coming into do... whatever it is they need to do.

"Such a tragedy to befall Mr. Mega." Dick knows that voice. He takes a deep breath, trying to steady his emotions. He could be wrong, after all.

He gently places Curt's hand back on the bed and stands up, rolling his shoulders back. Dick turns his head, and he sees the man who has been hounding him for weeks standing in his husband's hospital room. Dick sees red as he lunges at the man, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and slamming him against the wall.

"You son of a bitch! You shot my husband! All because I wouldn't back your fucking bill?" Dick's rage is tangible, spit flying out of his mouth as he yells. 

The man doesn't look at all scared, though. He calmly pulls out a handkerchief and wipes the spit off his face. 

"I can assure you, Mr. Big, I did no such thing."

"Yeah? Then what the hell are you doing here?" Dick isn't yelling anymore, but that doesn't mean that he sounds any less terrifying. 

"I am here to express my condolences." The man says with a shrug. He grabs Dick's wrists and pulls his hands away from his shirt. The wording and the tone of the man's only serves to make Dick angrier. 

"He ain't dead yet." The man hums and steps away from Dick, moving closer towards Curt. Dick grabs his arm to stop him. "Don't."

"You're right, he's not dead. But he will be, and you know it, or else you wouldn't have used the word 'yet'." 

"I'm gonna prove that it was you." The man gives him an incredulous look.

"You won't, because there is no proof that I have anything to do with it. It wasn't me. Now, I think that we can help each other." 

"I don't need your help. Curt has the best doctors available. Now leave." 

"They won't be able to help him. But my doctors can. They are truly the best alive." Dick looks at the man, not trusting him at all, but still curious about what he is saying. 

"Who are you?" 

"I work for a... small group known as Chimera-" Dick cuts him off. 

"No. Curt's told me about you. Now you get out of here right now before you get put in your own hospital bed." Dick truly means the threat, and the other man must be able to tell. He walks towards the door, pausing right before he leaves. 

"You have our number in case you decide you don't want to sit by and watch him die." And with that, he's gone.

After a few days of watching Curt not wake up, Dick can't sit by anymore. He agrees to work with Chimera. And yeah, he's doing it to help Curt. Still, after everything Curt told him about Chimera, it feels awful, almost like he's betraying Curt.

Chimera's doctors come in, and Curt starts to improve. When Curt wakes up, Dick tries to hide what he agreed to do to help Curt, but of course, it comes out sooner than later. 

Curt finds out that Dick, his husband, is working with Chimera, the people who took Owen from, and being terrified that the same thing will happen to Dick. 

Dick, who always wears his heart on his sleeve, emotionally pulling away from Curt. Curt trying to convince Dick to leave Chimera, not understanding why he says he can't. 

Dick never tells Curt that he agreed to help them to save Curt's life. Curt would be devastated.

Curt ends up having to kill Dick. Dick is so tired of all of this, and it's the only way for Dick to get out of this. He doesn't want to do this anymore. He can't do this anymore. He doesn't regret saving Curt's life, but he can't live with all the blood on his hands anymore. 

He begs Curt to do it, to put him out of his misery. He grabs Curt's hand with his own and pulls the gun in it up to his forehead. Tears fall freely from his eyes as he asks Curt to do it. 

Curt gives Dick one last kiss before pulling the trigger.


	38. Why did you love me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen asks Curt a very important question on the stair well.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour.

Warnings: Character death.

"Why did you love me?" Owen's question is the only sound in the abandoning wearhouse, other than Curt's ragged breathing, and is therefore impossible for him to miss. He could pretend to, of course, just ignore the question. 

But no, he can't do that. Not when Owen is being so open and vulnerable. That was rare for him before the fall, and Curt can only imagine that it's even more so now, due in no small part to the Deadliest Man Alive persona he built for himself. 

"I..." Curt swallows heavily, readjusting his grip on his pistol. "I don't know. There are... were so many reasons." Curt hopes that's enough of an answer, but of course, it's not. Owen just raises an eyebrow and gestures for him to continue with the hand holding his own pistol. 

"You- you were always so confident. You never wavered from doing the right thing, even if it might get you in some hot water back at MI6. You just... you were the sun in the center of my universe, I felt drawn to you, but also like I would get burnt if I got too close." 

Curt has no clue if his words have any effect on Owen. His expression doesn't change, nor does his stance or his breathing pattern. 

Curt shakes it all off. He's not going to let Owen bring up the good memories, not going to let them distract him from completing his mission. From saving the world. He raises his gun, keeping it trained on Owen's head. 

"Why did you stop loving me?" Curt needs to know the answer. It might destroy him, but that will be better than the wondering. Owen chuckles once, humorously, a sad crooked smile adorning his face. 

"I never did, love."

Bang.


	39. A dire situation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt and Owen realize they won't make it out of this situation.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour.

Warnings: N/A.

"We're uh- we're not going to make it out of this one, are we O?" Curt's voice is quiet and shaky. His chest is pressed flush against Owen's, the two of them hiding together in a small alcove. Owen barely has to move his hand to grab Curts. 

"I don't think so, love." Owen never admits defeat, but he doesn't see any way out of this. 

"What are they going to do to us?" Curt Mega should never sound this scared, that Owen knows for sure. 

"If we're lucky, they'll kill us." Please, if there's any God above, let that be enough of an answer for Curt. 

"And if we're not lucky?" 

"They'll separate us. Torture us. Pull every piece of information from us. And then, when we're in so much pain that we don't even remember our own names, they'll twist us into whatever they want." Owen wishes he didn't know the methods they prefer. Still, he spent so long researching this criminal ring for this mission that he's intimately familiar with how they break their enemies and make them loyal. He shivers as he thinks of those methods being used not only on himself, but Curt. 

"I- I need to kiss you one last time. Please." Curt begs softly as they hear footsteps moving towards their hiding spot. Owen can't deny Curt this, not now, not when this might be their last chance to do so.

The British man closes the small distance between the two of them. The kiss is desperate, the two of them clinging to each other as much as possible.

Arms grab onto Owen's arms and yank him away, forcibly breaking them apart. He struggles against them, unable to do anything else. He sees Curt dragged in the opposite direction, struggling just as hard.


	40. I'll lend you a hand

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour

Warnings: Amputated limb, misunderstanding.

The room explodes in fire and debris. Curt Mega is thrown across the room, slamming into the far wall with a force that he's sure broke at least one of his ribs. His head cracks against the concrete, and he blacks out for a moment. 

When his vision comes back, the room is spinning, the heat causing his eyes to water. Curt needs... needs to get out of there. But there's something... something Curt feels he's forgetting. Something important.

He forces himself to look around the room, wincing as pain shoots down his spine at the movement. To his left, he sees a piece of large rubble, an arm from the elbow down sticking out from underneath it. 

"O-Owen?" His brain feels like it's stuffed with cotton, and it takes him a moment to truly register what he's seeing. Once he does, fear and adrenaline shoots through his system, and he's on his feet. "Owen!" 

Curt's in front of the rubble before he's even aware he's moved. It's long and tall, but thankfully it's not very wide. Owen's arm is the only part stuck underneath it.

The British Spy isn't moving. His head is turned, so his face is away from Curt. There is a puddle of blood underneath Owen's head, and it's slowly growing larger. 

"Owen? Can you hear me?" Owen doesn't react at all, and Curt assumes that means he's unconscious. That's not good, but on the plus side, at least he's not feeling any pain. 

Curt grabs the edge of the rubble and pulls up. It shifts slightly, but not enough. He tries again, but still no success. Curt can't give up. He won't leave Owen behind, not again. 

Curt tries again, putting everything into it. He cries out as his entire body screams at him, but he doesn't stop. It takes what feels like forever to lift it up enough to push it off to the side. 

He drops it heavily and grabs Owen's arm that wasn't just pinned beneath concrete and pulls him up. Curt half carries, half drags Owen out of there. Once they're outside, Curt brings his wrist up to his face, trying to activate his communication watch, but it's busted. He spies Owen's, and it looks to be in working order. 

Curt very gently grabs Owen's injured arm and brings it towards him, activating it. 

"Barb..." Curt's voice sounds rough, but he doesn't care. It doesn't matter right now.

"Curt! Are you two okay?" The shrill sound over the woman's voice causes Curt to wince and jerk his head back away from the watch, only causing him more pain. 

"Need... Evac and... and medical..." 

"Curt, where are you?"

"We're- Um... I don't..." The adrenaline rush wears off, and suddenly Curt's legs can't support him anymore. He falls forward, dropping to his knees before falling face forward. He manages to turn his head last second, so he doesn't smash his nose against the ground. 

The last thing he registers before everything fades away is Barb calling his name and Owen's face.

Curt wakes up to the familiar sight of the A.S.S infirmary. He feels beautifully numb and realizes that he must on the good painkillers. 

"About time you woke up, you fucking dumbass." Curt turns his head to where the voice comes from and sees his boss sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Hey Cynthia, good to see you too." 

"That is not what I said." She takes a deep drag of the cigarette she's smoking before putting it out against the plastic armrest on the chair. "How are you feeling, Mega?" 

It's a rare moment of softness from the woman who has had to be tough every day in her life to rise to the position she's at in a man's world. Curt gives her a smile.

"I didn't know you cared." He teases softly, and she responds with an eye roll and I middle finger. "How's Owen? Is he okay?" 

"Well..." Cynthia trails off. It's weird to see her hesitate like this, and it causes worry to shoot through Curt. 

"Is he alive?" Curt asks, fear coloring his voice. 

"Yes, he's alive. You didn't kill him again." Curt relaxes, but only slightly. Owen is alive, but Cynthia isn't telling him something, and that doesn't bode well. 

"What's wrong, then?" Cynthia stands and crosses to the door. 

"It's better if you see yourself." She opens the door and leaves, not answering Curt's question. Before he can force himself out of the bed to chase after her, the door opens back up.

A pleasant-looking nurse with a perpetual smile on her face comes in with a wheelchair. 

"Director Huston said you can go see Agent Carvour if you'd like, but you have to use the wheelchair, so you don't hurt yourself." Her melodic voice floats through the room, and Curt raises an eyebrow at her. "Of course, Director Houston used some more... Colorful language and threats, but I translated." Curt can appreciate that.

She helps him out of bed and into the chair, and he's secretly grateful. His legs aren't listening to him right now, and he knows he'd end up on the floor. She wheels him out of his room and down the hall into another. 

Once they're in Owen's room, she lets go of the handles on the chair and steps out of the room, giving them privacy. 

Owen is still unconscious, but the heart rate monitor is beeping steadily. Curt notes that there is an IV plugged into Owen's left arm and thinks it weird. They always use the right arm. It's just easier for their doctors and nurses. Curt dismisses the thought, figuring they were just being cautious because his right arm was hurt. 

Curt wheels himself to the side of Owen's bed and takes a moment just to look at him, to appreciate that his lover is still alive. 

There is a bandage wrapped around Owen's head, and his face is covered in little cuts and bruises, including a small scrape on Owen's lip that Curt has to resist the urge to kiss. 

Owen's body from the neck down is beneath the blanket, so Curt can't tell what shape the rest of him is in. Curt reaches out a places his hand on Owen's. Or he would have, but his hand lands on nothing but the bed. 

Curt's heart feels like it stops, and he moves his hand around, trying to find Owen's. Curt panics and grabs the edge of the blanket, pulling off of Owen, gasping at what he sees. 

Where Owen's right arm should be, there's only bed.

No. No, no nonono. This can't be- can't be real. This is a dream, a-and Curt's going to wake up from it any moment. Curt can't be responsible for ruining Owen's career. Not twice. Curt's the reason Owen can't work at MI6 anymore. He can't be the reason he can't be a spy anymore too. 

They had just gotten to a new state of normal. They'd forgiven each other, were helping each other through the trauma of those for years. They're happy, they're together again. But now Owen's going to hate Curt all over again. 

A small, barely detectible noise comes from Owen, and Curt's attention snaps up to his face. He's starting to stir, and Curt feels like he's going to be sick. He wants to be a coward, wants to leave, so he's not here when Owen wakes up. That way, he doesn't have to see Owen's reaction to... This. 

But Curt forces himself to stay. Owen doesn't deserve to wake up alone. He doesn't deserve to deal with this alone. Curt takes a deep breath, forcing all his feelings about this to the side. He's here for Owen.

Curt's not sure how much longer it takes Owen to open his eyes. He groans slightly, and he blinks several times, and Curt stays silent, letting him fully wake up before he realizes what's going on. 

Owen turns his head, and when he sees Curt, he smiles softly. Curt's heart feels like it's being squeezed. 

" Mmm. Curt?" He sounds genuinely pleased to see the American. 

"I'm right here, O." Curt reassures, and Owen's smile grows larger. 

"Why do you seem like some died?" Owen teases, his words slurring slightly due to pain killers. 

"I-" Curt has to pause clear his throat. He feels like crying. "I'm so sorry, Owen."

"What are you-" Owen's sentence stops when he glances down and sees what Curt already noticed. "Oh"

"Owen I-"

"Curt, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Owen speaks over Curt, and when his words register, Curt freezes.

"Wait, what?" Curt must have misunderstood what Owen said. There's no way he just apologized. 

"I shoud'a told you before... About my arm. I didn't want you to blame yourself. But really, I was scared that you'd think less of me." Owen sounds like he's going to cry, and Curt wants to take whatever he's feeling away.

"Wait, start from the beginning. What are you talking about?" Curt has never felt this confused before. Owen takes a deep breath before meeting Curt's gaze.

"When I fell, my arm... It had to be amputated. Chime- they gave me a robotic arm. It... It's not pleasant, but I kinda got used to it. I just... I never thought it would come up." Curt stares at Owen for a second before he bursts out laughing. It's not funny. It's just a huge release of anxiety. Owen looks confused at Curt's laughter, followed by hurt. Curt scrambles to stop laughing and apologize. 

"I'm sorry, it's not funny, it's really not. It's just... I thought that it just happened... And when you woke up, you were going to hate me again." 

It's Owen's turn to chuckle, but only once. "What a pair we are, huh?" 

The tension in the room drains away. Owen reaches across his body with his left hand and pats the bed next to him. Curt doesn't need any more of an invite, and he pushes himself out of the chair and onto the bed next to his lover. The first thing he does is follow the urge from earlier and kisses the scrape on Owen's lip, the British Spy kissing him back with a happy hum.

"I love you, Curt."

"I love you too, O."


	41. Poison running through my veins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt gets poisoned and Owen rushes to find the antidote.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour

Warnings: Poison, lasting damage.

Curt getting infected with a poison. It's not a super fast-acting poison, but also not a slow one. He'll due from it in a day or two if Owen doesn't find the antidote.

Did Curt get cut with a poison knife that they found on a guard they knocked out because he was being cocky, and that's how he got poisoned? Probably.

As Curt grows weaker and weaker, fading in and out of clarity, he starts telling Owen how much he loves him. Owen tells Curt to shut up. He's going to be fine. At one point, Owen has to leave Curt alone to hunt it down, and Curt's out of it when he leaves, and the next time he has a moment of clarity, Owen's not there.

Owen, sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard. Curt's head is in his lap, Owen playing with his hair. Curt is sweating and is napping restlessly, his face twisting in pain or discomfort every now and then until Owen leans over and presses a kiss against his clammy forehead. 

At some point, Owen starts crying. He's not going to find it in time. He's going to let Curt down. When Curt wakes up, less than an hour after falling asleep, Owen is sobbing. 

Curt struggles to push himself up into a sitting position, his muscles shaking and screaming at him. He eventually manages it, sitting next to Owen and pulling his love's head to rest on his shoulder. 

They don't say anything, Curt feeling horrible, both physically and emotionally. Curt's mistake is causing Owen too much pain.

Owen pulls away. Curt almost falls over, neither of them realizing how much he had been leaning on Owen before he moved, but the British agent catches him. 

Owen tells him that he has to go. He has to go hunt it down. He'll be back in an hour or two, he promises. He pulls on of Curt's hands to his mouth and presses a kiss against the back of it.

Owen always tries to minimalize casualties, especially civilians. Owen will torture someone if need be, but will try every other approach first. Owen mourns for every life he's taken, remembering all of their names and carrying them with him on missions.

But to get the antidote, Owen has to torture someone, an innocent.

Owen will do whatever it takes to save Curt. He'll do anything. 

But that doesn't mean it doesn't make his stomach turn. That doesn't mean his hands don't shake. That he doesn't feel nauseated. That the screams won't feature in his nightmares later. 

But he does what he has to. He gets the antidote.

Owen rushes back to their safe house, clutching the vial like the lifeline it is. When he gets there, Curt is unconscious and unresponsive. Owen swears as he injects it into his veins, praying that it's not too late. He pulls Curt close, cradling his body. 

"Curt? Curt! Please love. I got it. I got it, Curt! I can't be too late. Please, I'm not too late!"

Curt survives but has nerve damage from it. His hands aren't steady enough to shoot anymore, and sometimes pain bad enough to send him to his knees shoots through his entire body, radiating from the base of his spine. 

A.S.S. won't just let him walk away, though. If what he knows gets into the wrong hands, it could be disastrous for the US. They keep him under extremely close surveillance, more than they did when he was an agent. But they have no work for him. They just pat him on the back, tell him good luck, and not to leave the states. 

MI6 sure as shit won't let Owen go. He's one of their best agents, and that hasn't changed. They won't let him transfer either. 

Curt's alone, not able to do what he loves, the man he loves halfway across the world, and feeling useless.

Owen takes any time off he can to come visit Curt and spend time with him. But it's not enough, and he can't do it between every mission. 

He never gets to visit more than once every two months. If he does, MI6 gets suspicious. Owen has no official reason to visit the US so often, not until he's assigned a new partner at A.S.S. 

Curt leaves so many messages on his voicemail. Some cheerful and happy, others absolutely breaking down on the phone, sounding drunk and begging him to visit him, even saying "come home" one memorable time. 

Curt starts drinking even more. It's all he really can do right now. He's drinking a bottle or more a night and crying himself to sleep.


	42. I'll trade my life for yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt and Owen won't get out of here, not both of them. Curt makes a choice.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour

Warnings: N/A.

Curt and Owen are screwed. They are hiding from the enemy agents searching for them, but the hiding place is not a good one, and the footsteps are getting louder. It is a high probability that they'll be found in a matter of moments.

If they're lucky, they'll just be shot on sight. A quick, painless death. If not, they can be assured that there is a lot of pain coming to them in the little time they have left. 

Curt's brain is firing off a million directions at once, but he can't. He can't come up with an idea to get out of this alive. He's sure that Owen is trying to figure out the same thing but is having just as much luck. 

Suddenly, Curt is struck with an idea. They both won't get out of here, but that doesn't mean one of them can't. He looks over at Owen. Brave Owen. Smart Owen. Loyal Owen.

Handsome Owen.

If one of them deserves to get out of here, it's certainly Owen. Curt makes up his mind and softly clears his throat, getting the British man's attention.

"I have a plan." His voice is barely above a whisper, but he knows Owen can hear him. The other agent raises his eyebrow slightly and cocks his head to the side.

"Really? Well, do share Mega." Curt resists the urge to swallow hard at Owen's voice. Maybe it was the British accent, or maybe it was just the fact that it's Owen, but Curt's knees almost always go a bit weak when his British counterpart speaks.

"I'll draw their attention, run deeper into the base. That should provide enough of a distraction for you to get out. If not well, hopefully, I'll take out a few of them and give you a better chance to fight your way out." 

Owen looks at him like he is the biggest moron on the face of the planet. 

"No. That- that's ridiculous, you'll die. We'll figure something else out."

"There's no time Owen. They're almost upon us, and at least one of us has to get the information back to our agencies." Owen opens his mouth to argue, but Curt cuts him off. "Do you have a better idea?"

Owen looks at him for a moment, an unknown emotion flashing through his eyes before shaking his head once. Curt lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

If this goes according to plan, Owen will be safe. That's all that matters. Curt is about to run out but hesitates for just a second. This will more than likely be the last chance he has to tell Owen the truth. That nagging fear of the other man hating him doesn't matter anymore. Even if Owen hates him, Curt will be too dead to know.

"Owen...l- uh. I have to tell you..." Curt fumbles over his words. Owen looks at him intently, a mix of emotions clear on his face. Fear, sadness, worry, and determination are a few of the ones Curt can pick out. 

"Oh, screw it," Curt says, mostly to himself. He surges forward, grabbing the front of Owen's shirt with one hand, the other going around his head to pull his face forward. Their lips collide, and it's like lightning shooting through Curt's entire nervous system. 

Owen goes still for a moment, shocked by what's going on, but then he's kissing Curt back. Oh god, he's actually kissing him. The kiss lasts longer than Curt was expecting, and the footsteps are uncomfortably close by that point. He pulls back, not daring to look at Owen, and burst out of their hiding place, running in the opposite direction that he and Owen had been heading. 

God, he hopes Owen gets out.


	43. Wilbur Cross and the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad parents.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur Cross' parents kinda suck.

Fandom: Black Friday.

Characters: Wilbur Cross.

Relationships: Mentioned Wilbur Cross/John McNamara.

Warnings: Spousal Abuse mentioned (Not between Wilbur and John).

What if Wilbur had kinda shitty parents?

His parents were always fighting, always screaming at each other, maybe one was physically abusive towards the other, or maybe they both hit each other. So Wilbur grew up with a very negative outlook on love. Fast forward to when he meets John. He slowly falls in love, fighting it all the way. He doesn't want what his parents had. He'd rather be alone. But when he's with John, it's nothing like what he saw with his parents. It's sweet. It's comforting. It's... what love should be. 

But then it ends. What they have is over in what seems like the blink of an eye to Wilbur, and because his relationship with John ended the way it did (what with Wilbur vowing his allegiance to Wiggly and all), it completely ruins any chance of him seeing love as anything but a cruel waste of time. Because love is highly overrated, it's a two-way street. You have to give a little of yourself. And that's just too damn painful.


	44. Once lost, now found.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John went missing, and Xander struggles to keep it together.

Fandom: Black Friday.

Characters: Xander Lee.

Relationships: John McNamara/Xander Lee.

Warnings: Evidence of torture.

John goes out on a mission and doesn't come back. After a month of no leads and no sign that he's alive, he's officially declared dead. Six months after that, even Xander, who held onto his hope the longest, has to admit that his husband, the love of his life, is really and truly dead.

Xander unofficially takes over a lot of John's duties. He's colder, and a bit more distant from everyone, even the new recruits, who he was somewhat father like to. It's rare to see him anywhere other than the lab or John's office, and he never goes to the room he used to share with... him.

Another few months later, approaching a year from the day John left for his last mission, Xander goes to a meeting with an Italian organization the PEIP sometimes works with for various reasons. John would usually be the one to go, and failing him Schaffer, but no one has objected to Xander going instead. 

The meeting goes just fine. Honestly, Xander wouldn't be able to tell you what it was about, really. He thanks them for their time and shakes their hands. He stands up to leaves, but right before he's able to step outside the room, the other person calls out to him, his Italian accent thick. 

"Lieutenant. Before you go, I think we... found something of yours that went missing." He snaps his fingers the door on the opposite side of the room opens. Two large men come in, dragging a third man in between the two of them. Xander's heart stops in his chest as his brain struggles to process what he's seeing.

He's tin. Much thinner than the last time Xander had seen him. His hair is cropped so closely to his head that Xander can see scars through it, obviously from when they had roughly shaved his head before. His facial hair is also gone, and he is covered in bruises and half-healed cuts. But there's no mistaking who this man is. 

It's John. He's... he's alive.


	45. We all got trauma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur figures out he's not the only one in this relationship with trauma.

Fandom: Black Friday.

Characters: Xander Lee, Wilbur Cross.

Relationships: John McNamara/Xander Lee/Wilbur Cross.

Warnings: N/A.

Early into when Wilbur joined John and Xander's relationship, he goes to hunt down Xander to ask him something. 

He finds Xander curled up in a tight ball in the far back corner of his office, hyperventilating. Wilbur rushes over to check on him, worried that he's hurt, but quickly realizes that he's having an anxiety attack. 

Wilbur starts to stand up, deciding that he should go get John. He'll know how to help Xander more than Wilbur ever could. He's stopped by Xander's hand shooting up and grabbing his arm. Wilbur looks back down at him and see the panic and fear clear in Xander's eyes. 

Wilbur slowly lowers himself to the ground next to Xander. Once he's almost sitting, Xander launches himself at Wilbur, clinging to him and pressing his head to the taller man's chest, specifically over his heart. 

Wilbur wraps a tentative arm around him, keeping his hold loose so Xander can break free any time he wants. The two of them sit there for a long time, Xander using the sound of Wilbur's heartbeat to help calm him down and Wilbur realizing that he's not the only damaged person in this relationship.


	46. The war is over. We lost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and the Sniggles invade PEIP.

Fandom: Black Friday.

Characters: John McNamara, Wilbur Cross, Xander Lee.

Relationships: John McNamara/Xander Lee/Wilbur Cross.

Warnings: N/A.

The first thing they do is invade PEIP. They round up all the agents and kill them one by one. Wiley tells the Sniggles to bring John to him because there is that little part of him that is still screaming to protect John.

When John gets dragged to Wiley, half-conscious because he put up a fight. He's held by two Sniggles at Wiley's side as the rest of them slaughter the PEIP agents one by one. In the beginning, John is trying to fight back, convince Wiley to spare them. They don't deserve this. Eventually, he stops staring ahead blankly. Nothing he says can stop Wiley. 

Then Xander gets dragged in, and John is fighting like his life depends on it. He's yelling, screaming, "Not him! Please, not him. Wiley, Wilbur, whatever you want to be called, please. Don't kill him."

Wiley looks at John for a long moment, noting the tears that are threatening to fall. He nods at the Sniggles, and they let John go, and he rushes over to Xander. Wiley watches as the two men cling to each other, Xande says something, but Wilbur can't make it out.

"Tell me, Jonathan," Wiley says as he wraps a threatening hand around the back of Xander's neck, "what makes this one so special?" 

"Please," John whispers clutching Xander's hand as tight as humanly possible.

"Tell me, or I'm going to snap his neck right now." Wiley tightens his grip, making it tighter than a human without Black and White powers would be able to, and Xander can't hold back a whimper, half out of pain, half of fear.

"Don't! I- I love him, as much as I loved you."

Wiley's hand tightens slightly before throwing Xander to the ground. He moves forward and grabs John by the jaw. 

"You were mine first, and you're still mine. Don't forget that." He hisses in the other man's face. John's not scared, though, nor is he angry. His face is blank, and he looks Wiley in the eyes. Wiley can't help but feel like John is staring into his soul. 

"I know you're still in there, Wilbur. I promise, I'm going to save you."


	47. Try to hit the right target.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an assassination attempt against Howard. Someone gets hurt.

Fandom: Black Friday.

Characters: Howard Goodman, Bob Morris.

Relationships: Howard Goodman/Bob Morris.

Warnings: Character death. 

An assassination attempt against Howard, but Bob pushes him out of the way.

He gets shot instead. 

Howard wants- no, needs to get to Bob, who is on the ground bleeding out, but is instead all but dragged away to somewhere safe by the secret service. 

A few seconds after Howard is safely inside, Bob is rushed past him on a stretcher, unconscious and still bleeding. Howard tries to follow, but is stopped. 'Let them work,' he's told. 'You'll only be in the way,' they say. 'He has a better chance of survival if you stay out here.'

When the news comes back, Howard breaks down in tears. He thinks back to the soft, almost playful kiss they had shared before the press conference. Had he known that it would be their last one, Howard would have savored it more. He would have clung to Bob and not let either of them leave their small slice of heaven. 

That bullet was meant for him, meant to take his life, not his husband's.

When Howard hears that the suspected gunman was killed in the stampede from the crowd running to get away from the sound of gunfire, he throws the glass that he was holding, and it shatters against the wall. That's better than what that bastard deserved. He deserved to suffer for taking Bob from him. But instead, he's dead as well.


	48. Suck the soul from my veins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John was in a relationship with Wilbur Cross, who is a vampire. Wilbur disappears into the Black and White. 
> 
> He comes back 13 years later. 
> 
> John has moved on.

Fandom: Black Friday. 

Characters: Wilbur Cross, John McNamara, Xander Lee. 

Relationships: Past John McNamara/ Wilbur Cross, John McNamara/ Xander Lee.

Warnings: Vampires and all that implies. 

Wilbur comes through the portal, back into PEIP for the first time in 13 years. He's immediately surrounded by PEIP agents, John amongst them. Wilbur is so thirsty after not having any drink in 13 years. Wiggly messed with his mind and convinced his body he didn't need it. Once he broke free, that spell was broken.

He smells John's familiar scent and is moving before he knows it. His fangs are in John's neck in less than a second, and he's sucking blood like his life depends on it. Wilbur can feel John try to weakly push him off, but his brain doesn't register what it is. 

Before Wilbur knows it, he's being flung across the room, and someone is standing defensively between him and John. Wilbur bares his fangs, but the other man bares a pair right back, one arm wrapped protectively around John, the clearly drowsy man leaning heavily against him. 

Looks like John found a new vampire to replace Wilbur.

Does John have to be taken to the infirmary and given a blood transfusion to save his life? Yes.

Is Wilbur completely horrified once he's mentally clear enough to see what he's done? Also yes.

They eventually get Wilbur some blood to drink, but none of it tastes good. It's too bitter, or too sweet, or too salty. It's not right.

It's not John.

John, who might not know everything about vampires, knows enough to know that Wilbur is so used to his blood that everything else will taste wrong. He talks with Xander about letting Wilbur feed from him, but Xander thinks it's a bad idea. 

He reaches a hand out and traces up the length of John's neck with the back of his fingers. John can't resist the urge to tilt his head to the side and let his eyes flutter shut at the sensation.

"I don't know if you understand John, but is vampires are very... possisve of what is ours. And you are mine. Drinking blood is a very intimate thing for us. Do you know how hard it would be for me to stand there and watch him drink from you?" Xander mutters darkly, his free hand wrapping around his husband's waist and pulling him closer, the fingers on John's neck still running up and down. John happily moves as Xander pulls him until their chests are pressed together.

"I know. I know it's a lot to ask. If it would make you feel better, you don't have to be there." Xander's fingers freeze at John's words, and that causes John's eyes to slide open. The look on Xander's face is unreadable, even to John.

"That has got to be the stupidest thing you've suggested. What if he loses control, again, and drains you dry." John shakes his head.

"He won't. I trust him."

"I don't." Xander tightens his grip on John's waist and rests his forehead against the human's, Xander's eyes closing. "I can't lose you, John. Especially not like that. It would kill me. I don't completely understand why you would want to do this, especially for him, but I know you. You're stubborn, and once you put your mind to something, nothing is going to stop you. Just let me there to protect you if this goes south." Xander pleads softly to his husband. In lieu of an answer, John closes the small amount of space between their lips and captures the vampire in a kiss, pouring all his love into it.


	49. Coming home crazy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur comes back from the Black and White, but he's not all there.

Fandom: Black Friday.

Characters: Wilbur Cross, John McNamara, Xander Lee.

Relationships: Past John McNamara/ Wilbur Cross, John McNamara/ Xander Lee.

Warnings: Slightly steamy but nothing to warrant an M rating.

"So it was all just some game to you, huh? I was just a toy to toss aside when you got bored with me and move on to the next. Well, sorry, Johnny boy, but I'm not going away without a fight." There is a crazy look in Wilburs eye as he has his gun pointed squarely at Xander's forehead. His aim is as steady as always, his arms not shaking in the slightest. John knows that if Wilbur takes that shot, it will be a killing shot.

He can't let that happen.

"Wilbur, calm down. I need you to put the gun down. Can you do that for me?" Wilburs eyes dart over to John for half a moment before flickering back, his frame growing tenser.

" 'I need' 'do that for me.' It's always about you and what you want. Well, what about what I want, huh? When does that finally get to matter?" Wilbur spits the words out with so much venom that John would not be surprised if the floor started to melt in front of him. 

"Okay. Okay, what do you want, Wilbur? What can I do?" John raises his hands slowly in front of him to prove to the armed man he means no harm.

"You, John. I've only ever wanted you. Wanted you to want me. Wanted you to need me. Wanted you to... to love me." Wilbur seems to drift off for a second, but before John or Xander can move, he's back to himself, seeming angrier than he was a second ago. "You broke my heart John, so now I'm going to kill your new toy and break yours." 

"Wilbur, wait! You don't want to do that!" 

"And why wouldn't I?" 

"Because if you do, we'll never be together." Both Wilbur and Xander look over with wide eyes at John. 

"What?" Wilbur is so quiet that John almost doesn't hear him. But he does, so he answers the question.

"You want me? You can have me, all of me. I will be completely yours. You can have me, whatever you want, just let Xander go, and we can be together."

"John, don't! I'm not worth it. I-" Xander clearly had more to say, but Wilbur cuts him off by pressing the gun squarely against Xander's head with bruising force.

"Shut the fuck up! You make one more sound, and I swear to Wiggly, I will paint the floor with the inside of your head!" Wilbur screams, and Xander looks cool as ever. But John knows Xander better than he knows himself. Underneath that cool facade, he can see the fear. He thinks that this is where he's going to die. 

John does the only thing that he can think of in that moment and crosses the room. Before Wilbur can react, John pulls him into a kiss. The other man goes still for a moment before greedily returning the kiss. Both of his arms snake possisively around John and pull him closer than should be humanly possible. 

John can hear the gun clatter to the floor behind him as it falls from Wilbur's hand. That should be his cue to pull away, point his own gun at the man, get Xander out of there, anything really. But Wilbur swipes his tongue against John's bottom lip, and John can't help my moan slightly as he opens his mouth and allows Wilbur to deepen the kiss. He feels a knee slide between his legs and pushes against him in just the right spot, and he can feel himself grow hard. A louder moan slips from his throat. He can feel Wilbur grin against his mouth before freezing.

"Get your fucking hands off of him," Xander growls out, and John finally feels that he can pull away. He sees Xander holding the previously discarded gun against the back of Wilbur's head. John berates himself internally. He had forgotten that Xande, his husband, was there for a moment and just saw John grinding against his ex's leg like a horny teenager. Sure, he had kissed Wilbur to save Xander, but after that...

Xander won't meet his eyes, and that kills John. He looks over at Wilbur, who looks so hurt.

"It was a lie? You- just to save him? You don't care for me at all, do you?" 

"Wilbur, I-"

"Maybe it's best if you don't answer that, General." Xander's voice is cold, and John feels even worse. 

"Right. I... I'll take him to a holding cell." Xander shakes his head, still not looking at John.

"With all due respect, sir, I don't think the two of you should be alone together." John wants to open his mouth, to argue, but Xander is right. 

Without waiting for a response, Xander presses the gun harder against Wilbur's head as he leads him out of the portal room. John watches them both go with a heavy heart, hating how he just hurt the two people most important to him with one single action.


	50. Xander gives and takes a hand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets reports of screaming coming from a locked lab. What he finds when he opens the door makes his blood run cold.

Fandom: Black Friday.

Characters: John McNamara, Xander Lee.

Relationships: John McNamara/ Xander Lee.

Warnings: Xander cuts off his arm. 

Xander builds the robotic arm and has no one to test it on, and honestly, with how many ways it could go wrong, he wouldn't test it on anyone else.

John gets an anxious Schaeffer in his office, telling him that someone has locked themselves in the lab, and people have heard screaming. 

John rushes over, not even necessarily knowing it's Xander, just knowing one of his people is in trouble. He uses his override code to get into the lab and stops dead in his tracks. 

He sees Xander, tears rolling down his face and whimpers that sometimes turn to screams escaping his mouth, shoving wires that are connected to a metal hand into his elbow, Xander's real arm discarded on the ground, a small pool of blood around it.

John rushes over to Xander, grabbing his good arm. Xander's head whips around, and he looks at his husband with wide, tear-filled eyes. 

"John! I know- fuck- I know this looks bad-"

"Looks bad? Xander you-" 

"But I need you to let me finish this." Xander finishes, his voice shaking. 

"Xander, you can't really expect-" Xander uses his good hand to cover John's mouth. Effectively stopping him from finishing his sentence. 

"Please. I need to finish this. And..." Xander swallows heavily, some of the tears flowing from his eyes. "... And I don't want to be alone, but if you're here, I need you here as my husband, not my boss."

John looks at Xander for a long time, pointedly ignoring the metal hand on the table. He nods his head, and Xander removes his hand from John's mouth. 

"What do you need from me?"

"Just... Hold me?" Xander sounds almost embarrassed for asking, but John's not going to say no. John moves behind his husband, letting the man lean back against his chest, and wraps his arms around the scientist. 

It takes about an hour for Xander to finish. He has to stop more than once to turn his head and press his face against John's shoulder, muffling a scream or letting tears flow. Every instinct is telling John to stop Xander, but by this point, it's too late.

Once Xander's done, he collapses backward against John's chest. John holds him close and gently runs his hand up and down the top part of Xander's... Injured arm. Xander shakily moves his arm into his chest and testingly tries to move his new fingers. 

They wiggle, just like he wanted.

"It worked," Xander says with a shaky laugh. "It actually worked!" 

John scoops Xander up into a bridal carry and takes Xander out of the lab, leaving the flesh arm behind.

"Where are we going?" Xander is only half paying attention, fixated on watching the metal fingers move just like they're supposed to.

"I'm taking you to the infirmary. They need to make sure you're not going to get an infection. And then-" John has to swallow heavily to prevent himself from crying. "We're going to have a very serious talk."

The Doctor barely manages to keep the look of horror off their face as they check on Xander. After doing their best to make sure Xander is as okay as he can be, they say that they want him to stay in the infirmary overnight. Once they get Xander settled into the bed and gets him hooked up to a blood transfusion, they leave, leaving John and Xander alone. 

"Xander..." John trails off, trying to find the right way to put this. Eventually, he just comes out with it. "You're suspended for two weeks."

"What! John, you can't do that!" Xander genuinely seems shocked, like this outcome never occurred to him.

"I most certainly can. You cut your arm off, Xander. That's not... That's not okay. You could have bled out."

"But I didn't." Xander acts as if that should really count for something. It doesn't.

"But you almost did! Xander this behavior... It's destructive. You could have killed yourself. You-" John stops, a thought suddenly occurring to him. "Xander, do you... Do you want to..., Ya know?"

Xander looks at him with a puzzled look on his face before it clicks into place. 

"No! No, of course not. I just needed someone to test the arm out on, and I wasn't going to ask anyone else to do it." 

John sighs and rubs his hand over his face. This is truly a mess. 

"As the General, I am extremely disappointed in you for doing this and not going through the proper channels. As your husband, though, I'm terrified. You scared me to my core, Xander."  
Xander shifts uncomfortably in the bed. He reaches out with his right hand, his real hand, and takes John's hand, pulling the other man to the bed. 

"I'm sorry, John, I didn't... I didn't think about it that way. It was just part of the experiment that I had to finish." John pulls him into a tight hug, careful of the injured arm. He presses his face into the crook of Xander's neck and let's a few tears slip-free. 

"You're going to see the psychiatrist we have at PEIP every day for the next two weeks. And you are never going to do something like this again. I will not hesitate to fire you to keep you from killing yourself." Xander doesn't respond, just hugs John tighter, and John takes it as an acknowledgment. The two of them sit there for a long time, holding each other.


	51. A bullet for the president.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard can't do this. Not alone.

Fandom: Black Friday.

Characters: Howard Goodman, Bob Morris.

Relationships: Howard Goodman/Bob Morris.

Warnings: Character death.

"I can't lose you." Howard Goodman is on his knees, slumped forward. Tears streak down his face, unable to bring himself to look up at the figure standing in front of him. He hears footsteps grow close, stopping right in front of him. A hand cups the bottom of his chin and guides his head up, making him look in the eyes of the figure in front of him. 

"You already did." Bob says softly, a smile that's supposed to be reassuring painted across his face. 

"No." Howard's voice cracks over the single word. He drags his eyes away from his husband's face. He doesn't want to see... It. 

"Howard-" 

"Bob, don't." Howard knows what he's going to say. He doesn't want to hear it. 

"You have to let me go." A sob wretches free from Howard's chest, his whole body shaking due to how violent of an action it was. 

"I can't. I can't." Howard presses the palms of his hands firmly into his eyes. Lights start to dance in front of his vision, but he doesn't stop. He doesn't want to see this. He doesn't want to see a single thing without Bob beside him. 

Bob's hands gently grab Howard's wrists and pull his hands away from his eyes. He brings the hands to his face and kisses the palm of each of them. 

"It wasn't your fault." Bob's voice is barely above a whisper, but to Howard, it's as loud as a gunshot. As loud as the gunshot. The one that-

"Stop." He doesn't know if he's talking to Bob or his own thoughts. He tries to pull his hands away from the other man, but Bob's grip is strong. 

"Howie, I gave my life to protect yours. Don't throw that away." Howard can't take it anymore. He lets go. Lets the tears and sobs burst forth. He leans heavily against Bob's chest, his husband letting go of his wrists and wrapping his arms around him. 

Howard isn't sure how long he cries. It could be five minutes, it could be five lifetimes, or anything in-between. Eventually, he gathers himself enough to look up at Bob.

Bob looks down at him, exactly the same as he remembers. Except for the bullet hole in the side of his head, right about his right eye. Blood slowly drips from it, but Bob smiles at Howard as if it wasn't even there.

"You-" Howard cuts himself off, swallowing heavily. "You made my life worth living. I don't think I can do it without you."

"You can. You are the strongest man I know. You'll go on, and in eighty years or so, when it's your time, I'll be waiting for you." Bob promises him, sealing his promise with a kiss he presses against Howard's temple. 

"I love you." This might be the last chance Howard has to say this to his husband. 

"I love you too." Bob fades as he speaks, his voice disappearing last. 

Howard wakes up with a start, his eyes snapping open. He sits up, gaze turning to the other side of the bed. Cold and untouched, just as it has been for the last week. Just as it has been since Bob took a bullet intended for Howard.


	52. King of the world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wiley is king, he has everything he wants. Except for one thing.
> 
> AN: I am actually really proud of this one, please let me know what you think!

Fandom: Black Friday.

Characters: Wilbur Cross, John McNamara, Xander Lee.

Relationships: Past John McNamara/ Wilbur Cross, John McNamara/ Xander Lee, One-sided Wiley/John McNamara.

Warnings: Forced marriage. 

King Wiley sits on his throne, a smirk carved onto his face. It has been a long, bloody road to get him to this point. Lots of people he would once considered friends are dead by his own hand. But he doesn't regret any of it for a second. How could he? 

He's gotten everything he's wanted for years, his whole life, really. Well, not quite everything. But that's about to change. 

"Bring him in." Wiley's voice sounds loud as thunder in the otherwise silent room. The large double doors open at the end of the room, and two guards lead a man into the room, a hand on either of the other man's arms, pulling him forward. 

"There's no need to be so rough with him." Wiley spits with venom, an angry scowl darkening his expression. The two guards quickly pull their hands away, fearful of angering their king. Wiley moves his attention from the two of them to the man between them.

He's as beautiful as ever, the light catching his hair just right, causing it to look like a halo around him. Wiley's scowl turns into a genuine smile, and he stands, meeting them halfway. 

"John." Some semblance of care is audible in the king's voice. His eyes glance down from John's face to his wrist, encircled in cold iron. 

"Why is he chained up? He is not a prisoner. Take them off." He orders, and one of the guards, Wiley doesn't care enough to pay attention to which one it is, quickly unlocks them, and they're gone from his sight. 

"So, have you had time to think about what I said?" Wiley speaks like he already knows the answer, and he's just waiting for John to say it. 

"I have." 

"... And? You're always so dramatic, John." Wiley rolls his eyes good-naturedly. He reaches a hand up and brushes some hair off of the other man's face, tucking it behind his ear. John doesn't move, his face remaining as stony as it was the moment he was brought in.

"No." Wiley freezes. He must have misheard John.

"No?"

"No, Wilbur, I won't marry you." The easy smile that Wiley wore is gone in a flash. Anger surges through him. How dare he, how dare John reject him like this?

"That's... Unfortunate." Wiley struggles not to lash out at John. He's just confused. He needs a little persuasion. Wiley raises a hand, ignoring the way John tenses up as if he was preparing to be hit, and the king snaps his fingers. 

The doors burst open once again, and two more guards come in, dragging a man between them. John's expression changes from unreadable to one full of fear and panic. 

"Xander!" He tries to rush over to the other man but is stopped by the two guards that lead him in grabbing his arms again and holding him back. John struggles against their hold, but can't seem to break free. 

Wiley watches with a bored expression on his face. The other man, Xander, begins struggling against his guards, trying to get to John. The fear of what Wiley might do to them if he gets free gives the guards all the motivation they need to keep John and Xander apart. Xander is dragged in front of Wiley, where he is pulled to a stop. 

"Kneel." Wiley speaks as if Xander is barely worth the breath it takes to produce the words. Xander's face twists in disgust, and he spits at Wiley's feet. 

One of the guards punches him across the face, and they force him to his knees, one of them keeping a hand on the back of Xander's neck, keeping his head down in a submissive position. 

Wiley looks back over at John, who is still struggling. His hair is a mess, hanging in his face, and his face is red from yelling. He looks back at the guards holding Xander and utters one order. 

"Kill him." Wiley turns his back on the scene and makes his way back to his throne. He can hear John's struggling increase tenfold, and he screams a 'no!', but that's not going to change Wiley's mind.

"That's not what I'm looking for, doll." Wiley throws over his shoulder, barely even turning his head. The sound of a sword being drawn rings throughout the room. 

"Okay!" John's voice cracks with how frantically he yells the word. Wiley holds up his left hand, halting the guard's actions. He turns his head enough to look over his shoulder. 

Xander is still being forced to his knees, a sword touching the back of his neck where the hand had been previously. John's arms are being held behind his back, seemingly the only thing keeping him from being on his knees, his chest heaving, his breath shaky. 

" 'Okay' what, Jonathan?" Wiley prompts. 

"Don't do it, John! I'm not worth it!" Xander begs, but John won't look at him. He keeps his eyes on Wiley. 

"I'll marry you." He says weakly. A large grin splitting across Wiley's face.

"I knew you'd come to your senses, dear." He crosses back over to John. "Take my beautiful fiance," Wiley pauses, taking John's left hand in his own and bringing it up to his mouth, kissing the back of it "to his room. As for our good friend Xander, take him to the dungeon. I have a wedding to prepare for."

* * *

It takes a few days, but John manages to sneak down to the dungeon. He's managed to get one of the guards on his side, and she takes him directly to Xander. They stop in front of the cell, and John looks over at her, hope clear in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, I don't have the key. Only the king does. I wish I could do more." John pulls the woman into a hug. 

"You've done more than I could have asked. Thank you, Schaffer."She gives him a small smile before turning away, giving the two of them a modicum of privacy. John kneels in front of the cell. 

"Xander?" John sees movement inside the cell, and before he knows it, a pair of strong arms are reaching between the bars and wrapping around him. He's pulled flush against the bars, had the metal not been there, he would be wrapped in Xander's embrace. 

"Are you okay? They haven't hurt you, have they?" John pulls away, looking over Xander, searching for any sign of injury or discomfort. 

"They haven't touched me, I promise. What about you?" Xander cups John's face, and he can't help but let his eyes flutter shut and lean into the touch. He's missed this, the casual touches, the way such a simple gesture makes him feel so loved. 

"I'm fine. He won't hurt me." John assures. He can feel some tension drain out of Xander. John almost laughs. That is so like Xander. Here he is, locked in a dungeon, and he's worried about someone else. A few tears start to fall from John's eyes, but he quickly wipes them away, not wanting to worry Xander.

"It kills me to know you're doing this. I should be the one you're marrying. Not him." 

"I want that. I want that so badly. But I have to do this. I have no choice." The hand leaves his face, causing John to open his eyes. 

"I'm not worth you throwing your life away like this." John reaches through the bars and takes both of Xander's hands with his own. 

"I would do anything to keep you alive." John means it, absolutely anything. "I managed to convince him to keep you alive. He said it's his wedding gift to me." John is clearly bitter about that. 

"He's going to have some guards take you to the edge of the kingdom. You're going to be banished, and if you come back, they're going to kill you. You have to stay away. I can't watch them kill you." John begs. He needs Xander to understand, needs him to stay away. 

"I can't live without you." Xander's voice cracks. John hates that he's in pain because of him. He's looking down, not meeting John's eyes. John squeezes his hands gently, encouraging Xander to look up. 

"I love you. Never forget that." John's not sure who moves first, but they both lean forward, lips touching in spite of the bars that keep them apart.

* * *

Xander can hear the wedding bells from his cell, and it breaks his heart. John had told him once that he never wanted a big wedding. He wanted a small, intimate ceremony. Just him, his husband, and a few close friends. Xander knows that is in no way what is going on. 

The guard that John had come down with the other day, Schaffer he thinks he remembers John saying, appears. She has the key to Xander's cell in her hand. 

"It's time." Xander pushes himself to his feet and walks to the door, his hands still chained in front of him. 

She leads him through the servant halls, out of sight from the wedding guests. They walk in silence, Schaffer holding one of Xander's arms. The man is too tired to fight. The love of his life is married to someone else. What does he have to live for anymore?

He's led out into the woods, walking for what seems like hours before he finally works up the nerve to speak.

"I'm not going to make it out of these wood's alive, am I?" It's a question, but he already knows the answer to it. Wiley knows that Xander will go back to save John, and he wouldn't risk that happening.

Schaffer stops, and because her hand is still wrapped around his arm, she pulls him to a stop. 

"You're not supposed to, no." Her voice is monotone, and Xander nods.

"Just... Do it quickly." He closes his eyes, not wanting to see the blow that will take his life. Instead, he feels the cuffs fall from his wrists, and his eyes snap open. 

"Get out of here." She tells him, tucking the cuffs into her belt. 

"You... You're letting me go?" Xander can't believe it. Why would she do this? Isn't she loyal to the king? This has to be a trap.

"John knew what Wiley was planning, and he had me promise to make sure you survived. He also told me to beg you to not come back." She gives him a stern look. 

"I can't just leave him. I won't."

"I know. You'd be a coward if you did. McNamara deserves better than this. Just... Be careful." Xander nods. "Now go."

Xander turns and runs. He'll be back for John, but first he has to get help.

* * *

John sits on the edge of the bed, back to the rest of the room. He doesn't want to be here. He'd rather be anywhere else. He knows what's going to happen, what's expected of him. He hears Wiley moving around, and his shoulders tense up.

'Remember,' John thinks to himself. 'You're doing all of this to save Xander. He's worth anything that Wiley might do.' A hand lands heavily on his shoulder and turns him around. John refuses to look up. He doesn't want to see. But of course, Wiley's not going to let him get away with that. A hand gently, surprisingly gently, cups his chin and tilts his head up, forcing eye contact. 

"Cheer up, doll. It's our wedding night." Wiley's smile is supposed to be calming. John's sure of it. It's anything but. 

"Just get it over with." John wants to smack himself in the head for saying that. That's only going to make Wiley angry, and Wiley being angry is going to make this worse for him.

Instead of the anger John was expecting to see, he sees confusion followed by sadness dance across Wiley's face.

"I'm not going to force myself on you, John. I know you think I'm a monster, but I can't believe you think I'd go that far. I love you, and I would never do anything to hurt you." Wiley sounds genuinely hurt, and some part of John wants to comfort him. He did love this man once after all-

No, that wasn't him. That was someone completely different. A different man who is now dead as far as John's concerned.

"I know you still love me. Somewhere deep, deep down." It's almost as if Wiley can read John's thoughts. John huffs unbelievingly and shakes his head. 

"I never loved you. I loved someone you share a face with. That's the only similarity between you two." Wiley grabs both of John's hands and holds onto them like he's afraid John will disappear if he lets go.

"John, that's still me. I'm right here in front of you."

"No. You're not Wilbur Cross. I loved Wilbur, not you."

"Wilbur Cross was nobody!" Wiley explodes, and it takes everything within John not to flinch away. "Wiley- Wiley is a king. I can give you everything. Anything you want, just ask it of me, and it's yours." 

John doesn't say anything. Wiley truly doesn't seem to get it. John can have anything he wants, except his freedom.


	53. Kill the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Wilbur goes into the Black and White, John is his husband and is 100% human.
> 
> When Wilbur comes out 13 years later, John is married to someone else. And he's not human anymore.

Fandom: Black Friday.

Characters: Wilbur Cross, John McNamara, Xander Lee.

Relationships: Past John McNamara/ Wilbur Cross, John McNamara/ Xander Lee.

Warnings: Vampires and all that it entails, murder attempt. 

When Wilbur goes into the Black and White, John is his husband and is 100% human.

When Wilbur comes out 13 years later, John is married to someone else. And he's not human anymore. 

John's a vampire now, something Wilbur didn't actually think fucking exists. And so is John's husband, Xander Lee. 

All Wilbur can think is that this man, this monster, this thing, tricked and trapped John. Wilbur is horrified that this happened to his husband while he was gone. He promises he'll get revenge. 

He'll kill this creature for ever daring to touch his husband.

Wilbur Cross is many things. Determined, vengeful, a master strategist, and more importantly, patient. He bites his tongue, not saying anything against Xander. God above how he wants to hurt this creature for what he did to John, but he knows this... Thing is much, much stronger than he is. So he bides his time. 

Watching.

Listening.

Learning.

Researching. 

He learns a vampire's every weakness. All the ways to hurt or kill one. It takes months, almost a full year, to be ready.

Step 1: He needs to incapacitate John. He knows John will defend this monster, and then Wilbur will never get to finish it. He needs to prevent John from being able to stop him, without killing his husband. 

Step 2: He needs to find a way to limit the creature's strength. In a fair fight, Wilbur stands no chance. So he needs to make sure it's not a fair fight. 

Step 3: Nice and simple, kill it.

Wilbur makes his own tools. He's not sure who at PEIP might be brainwashed by the creature, so he can't take any chances. Handcuffs, knives, bullets, all made out of pure silver. Combine it with the large vial of Holy Water and wooden stake, and Wilbur feels pretty damn confident in himself. 

Time to enact step one. 

He invites John to train with him in the gym. This in itself is not out of the ordinary, so he knows it will raise no red flags. The gym was a strategic choice. In the back corner, there's a punching bag with chains holding it up that were designed to handle a vampire's strength. 

The silver cuffs feel heavy from where they're tucked into Wilbur's waistband. He knows these are going to hurt John. He knows they'll burn his skin, but he has no other choice. 

"Hello, Wilbur." John's voice comes from the doorway. Wilbur looks over at him, and his heart flutters in his chest for a second. 

At first glance, he looks like the same John that he fell in love with. The same one he married. But when you look closer, the changes become all too apparent.

John's eyes are darker, almost pitch black. The lively flush of his skin is gone, leaving him a pale, blank canvas. Wilbur can almost feel the icy coldness of his skin from across the room. And he knows that if he were to put his ear up to John's chest, there would be no thudding of a heartbeat to greet him. 

It enrages him, all the ways the monster has changed the love of Wilbur's life. Once it's out of the way, Wilbur will work tirelessly to find a way to cure John. To bring him back to who he is. 

Thankfully, Wilbur has grown accustomed to masking his disgust and hatred behind a pleasant sounding voice and a smile. 

"Hello John. I need your help with something today." 

"Oh? And what would that be?" John moves into the room, closer to Wilbur, not suspecting a thing. 

"Wanted to run some new combat drills. Figured you'd be a good person to test them one. I mean, no one here knows me better than you, after all." Wilbur adds a teasing lit to his voice, not that he really needs to. John trusts him wholeheartedly. Has since way before Wilbur went into the Black and White.

John keeps walking forward, moving closer and closer to where Wilbur needs him to be. 

'Just a few more steps,' He thinks to himself.

"I suppose I could help you with that." As John finishes his sentence, he steps in range. Moving faster than he's ever moved in his life, Wilbur pulls the silver cuffs out, locking one end around John's wrists before yanking him forward and locking the other around the chain of the punching bag. 

John is too in shock to react right away. The first thing he registers is a burning sensation around his wrist. With a hiss, he tries to jerk away from whatever is causing the painful sensation. Instead of disappearing, it follows him, intensifying ever so slightly. He begins to realize the situation that he's in. 

"Wilbur... What did you do?" He looks over at Wilbur with big, vulnerable eyes. 

"I'm sorry, John, but I need to keep you here. You'll try to stop me, and I need to do this." Wilbur won't look at John. He knows he'll see hurt in those eyes. 

"Wilbur, whatever you're doing, you don't have to. Please, just talk to me." John begs, his pleas growing more frantic as Wilbur picks up a bag from the corners the John had previously not noticed. 

"I'll be back when I'm done. I love you." He presses a kiss against John's cold cheek, ignoring the way John pulls at the chain. Wilbur can already see the burns forming on John's wrist. 

He'll make this up to him later. 

Wilbur leaves the room, the sound of chains rattling and pained hisses following him.

Wilbur knows exactly where to find the creature. The labs. He moves quickly, knowing that the cuffs and chain won't hold John forever. 

He opens the door slowly, thanking anything that might be up there that there is no one else in the lab with the monster. 

It looks up when the door opens and gives Wilbur a smile.

"Hey Wil, I thought you and John were training together?" Xander starts to move from behind his lab table, but Wilbur doesn't let it get far. He pulls the gun from the duffle over his shoulder and points it at the thing. 

"Don't come any closer." 

"Wilbur, what are you doing? You know that doesn't work on-"

Bang! Wilbur pulls the trigger, burying a silver bullet into the monster's shoulder. It hisses, it's fangs flashing as it grabs the injured shoulder. 

Wilbur pulls the trigger again, putting another bullet in the other shoulder. The creature cries out in pain and drops to its knees, black sludge gurgling out of the wounds in some perverse mockery of blood. 

It looks up at him, eyes wide with panic. 

"Where's John? What did you do to him?" 

"John's fine." The creature clearly doesn't trust him. It tilts its head to the side, clearly trying to hear something. 

"You're hurting him!" It stands up and moves to rush past Wilbur, but the silver in its body slows it down to near-human speeds, and Wilbur has time to react.

He pulls the Holy Water out of the bag and throws the vial at the creature. It shatters, sending the water across its face, it's neck, soaking its entire front. 

The monster screams, stumbling backward before falling to the floor, clawing at its face. The smell in the room is disgusting, akin to the smell of acid burning through human skin. It backs itself against the wall, and Wilbur sees the perfect moment to strike. 

The second pair of cuffs come out, and he locks them around the monster's wrists, stabbing one of the silver knives through the chain links into the wall above its head. 

The monster's face, once somewhat handsome Wilbur is willing to admit, is changed now. Its face looks like it's covered in burns and has scratches caused by its own hands.

"Why... Why are you doing this." Wilbur can't help be revel in the pain evident in its voice. He smiles as he grabs his final weapon from the bag: the wooden stake.

"This is for what you did to John." He snarls, raising his arm up, prepared to strike.

"No!" A voice cries from behind Wilbur. A gust of wind bursts through the room, and in the blink of an eye, John has thrown himself over the creature, the silver cuff dangling from his wrist.

"Get out of the way, John." Wilbur can't hurt his husband. None of this is his fault. It's the disgusting creature he's protecting fault. 

"No. I won't let you kill him. You'll have to kill me first." John won't budge. 

"This isn't you John, he's controlling you. Making you do what he wants. Monsters like he and Wiggly are all the same." Wilbur needs him to see, needs John to understand. 

"Xander's not-" John is cut off, Wilbur not wanting to hear excuses for the monster.

"No one was there to save me, and I'm not mad. I'm really not, especially now that I know that you were fighting against this monster. So I'm going to help you, John. I'm going to free you. Because I love you. Me! Not that… that thing." Wilbur's eyes prick with the familiar feeling of tears. He refuses to let them fall. "Now, let me save you. Move out of the way."

"Wilbur, you need to listen to me. Xander is nothing like Wiggly. He's not controlling me. I promise. He'd never do anything to hurt me." John's voice is softer than it has any right to be. Wilbur's arm starts to shake from holding up the stake, but he refuses to put it down. 

"Look at what he did to you. He turned you into a monster, just like him." Wilbur doesn't notice that he's slipped, that he's calling Xander 'he' instead of 'it', but John does, and he takes it as a sign that he's getting through to Wilbur.

"No, he saved me." John swallows heavily. He hates reliving that day. He still shutters when he remembers how much pain he was in. None the less he continues, determined to convince Wilbur. 

"We were on a mission together, and I got hurt. Badly. I won't go into too much detail, but I wasn't going to make it back to headquarters. I was going to die in the field. I begged Xander to turn me. I had so much left to do. I had to take down Wiggly, to avenge you. He didn't want to do it, but I was on death's door and fading fast. He did what he had to do." 

Wilbur doesn't respond. He just looks at John, breathing heavily. His eyes focus on the bite scar still prevalent on John's neck. He opens his mouth to say something, but is stopped by PEIP agents bursting into the room. Three of them pull Wilbur away, ripping the stake away from him and cuffing his hands behind his back. Wilbur doesn't struggle, his eyes staying on John as he's dragged out of the lab.

John can finally turn his attention to his husband, biting back a gasp of shock at the state Xander is in. He grabs the hilt of the knife and yanks it out of the wall, ignoring how it burns his hand. He drops it on the ground, itching to reach out and cup his husband's cheek, but not doing so out of fear that he'll hurt him more. 

Medical officers swarm them, pulling John away from Xander. They're taken to different rooms, the cuffs being cut off of them. John's kept away from Xander for what feels like forever, but the second, and I mean the second, he's able to, he's by his husband's side. 

His shoulders and face are bandaged heavily, but he's alive. Well, not alive, but not dead. And that's more than enough for John.

Xander grips John's hand, so had that had John still been human, he would have shattered all the bones in it. John brings his husband's hand up to his mouth, spreading kisses across it. 

"You're okay. You're okay." John speaks softly, more to himself than Xander. 

"John, I was so worried. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Xander sounds frantic. He remembers the far off sound of rattling chains and noises of pain escaping John's mouth. 

"Me? Xan' I'm fine. He almost killed you." John moves from his chair, sitting on the edge of the bed instead. His free hand reaches up and gently cups his husband's face. The skin still looks raw and painful, but Xander doesn't flinch away. Instead, he leans into the touch. 

"I'll be fine. I'm a quick healer." Xander teases, and John shakes his head, trying hard not to let the smile on his face show. "John... Can I ask you something?" Xander sounds hesitant. It's so unlike him. 

"Of course, anything."

"Why did you lie to him?" John bites his lip. 

"What do you mean?" Xander gives John a very pointed look. 

"John, you told him you were dying. That you would have died if I hadn't." Shit, John was kind of hoping that Xander had been too out of it to remember that. 

"It wasn't exactly a lie. I would die if you hadn't. Eventually."

"John-" Xander starts to scold him, but John holds up a hand, halting him. 

"But I needed to make him pause. I needed him to hesitate long enough for Schaffer to get the other agents. I knew that story, as false as it is, would give the needed time." Xander just looks at him, not saying anything. John starts to get nervous. Did he upset his husband? "Xander, I would do anything to keep you safe. You have to-" 

The rest of John's sentence is cut off by Xander surging forward, capturing John's mouth with his own. John kisses back without hesitation. 

"I love you so much." Xander murmurers against his lips. John smiles against him. 

"I love you too."


	54. Move your little finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt and Owen have a choice to make, one that will permanently affect one of their careers.

Fandom: Spies Are Forever.

Characters: Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour.

Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour.

Warnings: Suggested dismemberment.

_‘_ _You gentlemen have two hours to make your choice.’_

The knife sits between the two of them, gleaming menacingly in the light of the small, cold concrete room they’re locked in. 

It’s a classic trick. Try to turn the prisoners against each other. It prevents them from teaming up and working together to escape. They were given the ultimatum a while ago, and Curt is certain that their time will be up any moment now. Naturally, he and the other prisoner haven’t come to an agreement yet, but not for the reasons that their captives would expect. 

“Curt, stop being ridiculous. I’m not going to let you do this.” Owen’s tone makes it clear that he thinks Curt is stupid for even thinking about making the sacrifice. 

“Owen, one of us has to do this-” 

“Or, and this is clearly the smarter choice, we take the knife they so stupidly gave to us, and we fight our way out at our next possible chance.” Curt shakes his head. 

“No, we do that, and they shoot and might end up killing either one of us.” Curt is not going to let Owen get hurt if it’s the last thing he does. “Look, Owen, this is my fault. If you hadn’t come back for me, you wouldn’t have been caught.”

“You were only caught because you distracted them so I could get the intel out.” Owen counters. Curt bites his lip, rethinking his argument. 

“Look, if we have any chance at escaping, we need one of us to be in the best condition possible. As much as you know I like to claim I’m the best in the world, but I know that’s really you. I know you can get us out of here, but you need to be able to do whatever you need to.” Owen looks at Curt, not responding at all. Curt swallows heavily, reaching his left hand out to grab the knife. 

“Curt.” Owen grabs his wrist, preventing him from pulling the knife closer to him. The two men lock eyes. “You might not be able to spy ever again if you do this.” Owen warns, but that doesn’t scare Curt. 

He smiles.

“But you will.” Owen doesn’t respond at first, but he eventually squeezes Curt’s wrist once before letting go. “Can you do me a favor?” 

“Anything, love.” 

“Can you hold my arm down?” 

Owen doesn’t want to, but Curt’s making a huge sacrifice here, and Owen will do anything to make this at least a bit easier for him. Owen moves so he’s behind Curt, the American sitting in between Owen’s legs. His arms come around to hold Curt’s right arm to the ground. 

Curt lets himself lean back against Owen’s chest, taking a moment to be selfish. He takes the strength he needs to do this from Owen before curling his right hand into a fist, all except his pointer finger, which he leaves pointing straight out. 

He brings the knife high above his head before swinging it down. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr  
> Ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobehappyok


End file.
